Tensions
by RivaMikaDailyDose
Summary: Yipee! Another RivaMika / Rikasa / LeviMika / RivaillexMikasa story! Levi doesn't know how to handle his infatuation for his younger subordinate, especially when he's thinking dirty things. Somehow, Levi and Mikasa end up on the floor together during training!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin**

**ATTENTION: If any of you have Tumblr, I just created a personal SNK tumblr account for Levi, so I can do roleplaying! If you guys are interested in role-playing, asking questions, or offering prompts, then please follow me on**

**ask-rivaillleheichou**

**I'll follow you right back!**

**Thanks so much and enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Levi?" The Commander arched his eyebrow at the silent Corporal, who was clearly spacing out during his entire lecture.

"What?" Levi flickered his eyes towards Erwin, startled at his tone of voice.

"Is there anything in particular that's bothering you?"

"Tch, why would there be?" His tedious eyes stared at the ground, attempting to dodge his question with another question.

Erwin continued to stare at him in suspicion and sighed heavily, accepting his adamant answer. He knew that the stubborn man wouldn't tell him anything no matter how much he persisted.

"If we're done, I'll take my leave now." The Corporal uttered in a low voice and made his way outside of his office. He clenched his fist, infuriated at the thoughts that were taunting him. He kept picturing things that made his heart race, and his stomach pulsate with an odd feeling. '_Get out of my head' _He thought, irritated at the perpetual feeling.

"Heichou?" A low voice echoed down the hall. Levi looked up to see the shitty brat that constantly tailed him. Ever since Erwin placed him to be his temporary partner, he consistently appeared, wanting to train every second of the day.

"What is it brat?" Levi replied in an annoyed tone, with an impassive look on his face.

"Have you seen Mikasa?"

"Why the hell would I know? I don't babysit that brat." Levi's eyes wavered. "Why do _you _want to know?" He added.

"Because we're suppose to train together today." Eren replied, alarmed by his change of expression. Something was off about him, it was showing all over his face. Especially the atmosphere that surrounded him, it was more assertive than usual. "Anyways," He continued. "If you don't know, I'll get going then." Eren began to walk towards the main halls, and suddenly felt something grasp his sleeve. He glanced back and noticed Levi tightly gripping his arm. A dark shadow cast around his sharp eyes, glimmering with a tint of animosity.

Levi realized what he was doing and let go of his sleeve hastily, uncertain of what was going on with him. He creased his forehead and felt the clenching in his heart disperse. "Sorry, there was something dirty on your sleeve."

Eren glanced down to his sleeve, curious of the dirty spec but discovered that it was spotless. "There's nothing -" He lifted his head , turning in circles, realizing that the Corporal disappeared_. 'What the hell is wrong with him?'_

* * *

Levi quickly headed outside the building, escaping from the situation that he placed himself in. He furrowed his eyebrows in frustration, disappointed in his course of action. He wasn't acting like a captain at all. He was acting naïve and the thoughts in his head was tearing apart his sanity. He was being shaken by a strange feeling that never occurred to him in his life before. It was senseless. Trivial. Futile. And especially laughable for a man in his position to be feeling.

"I need to clear my damn head." He muttered under his breath and continued walking, under the heat of the sun. He scratched the back of his head and fixated his cravat in its' desirable place. _'That's it' _He thought to himself, enlightened by an idea. _'All I need to do is keep myself busy so I don't think about those thoughts- '_ He suddenly felt his face press against something compact. He blinked a few times and stared up.

"Watch where you're going." A voice chimed in his ear. He squinted his eyes against the sun rays and felt something in his heart stir at the sight of her face.

"Shut up Ackerman." He replied, diverting his eyes from hers, noticing that she wasn't wearing her usual red scarf that she kept around every single day.

"What are you looking at?"

"From the looks of it, not much." He mocked, "I see you finally got rid of that filth."

"Please refrain yourself from disrespecting people's property sir. A man your age should know manners." She replied, with her usual blank look on her face.

"Tch. Coming from a brat who doesn't respect her superiors." He clenched his teeth, irritated by her lack of etiquette. She was the only person who dared to challenge him. It frustrated the hell out of him. No. It made the blood in his veins boil.

"Anyways, have you seen Eren?"

Levi felt his heart tightened again and clutched his chest, clenching his jaws in annoyance. He had to get rid of this feeling inside his body. He would not let something so trivial make a fool out of him.

"Actually, I did. He has shit to do, he asked me to be your sparring partner for today." Levi crossed his arms and smirked, planning to take full charge of this challenge. He wanted to get rid of the feeling once and for all. Hell, he was Lance Corporal Levi, the man who could overcome any situation. He was going to live up to that name.

* * *

"Alright Ackerman, let's see what you got." Levi stood there in front of her, with a stoic expression on his face.

Mikasa lifted her fists and began charging at him in different directions, making sure he had no openings to attack. Though, no matter what direction she came from, Levi would quickly shift his body, causing her to aim and hit the air. He was taunting her. Making a fool of her as she continued to charge at him. He just stood there with his arms crossed and a smirk implanted on his face. She wanted nothing more than to smack that scornful look on his face.

"Is that all? All you're doing is wasting my time Ackerman." He paused. "Now I see why _Eren_ isn't interested in a weak girl like you." He grinned, trying to provoke her more.

Mikasa felt her hands twitch and her blood boil at his last remark. He was testing her by using Eren to hit her weak spot. She felt aggravated at her lack of strength to get close to him. If she could just create an opening, then she would be able to hit him in the stomach and knock him down.

"I don't need Eren to be interested in me. Loving him alone is enough for me." She charged again, with a solemn look on her face. _'That's right, all she needed was Eren by her side.. it didn't matter if he didn't love her. She would continue to love that dense boy and protect him until she died. He gave her the strength to carry on. It was a debt that couldn't be forgotten.'_

Levi felt the clenching pain in his chest again and staggered, forgetting that he was in the middle of training.

Mikasa found an opening and jabbed him straight into the stomach, sticking her foot out, as he stumbled over into the ground. She straddled her legs over his hips and slammed her fist beside his head. Her face stood a few inches away from his, as she breathed heavily, worn out from using all her strength.

Levi gazed up at her, his chest pounding immensely as she looked down at him, her chest pressed against his. Her black hair covered the edges of her face, her sweat, making her pale face glisten. The tension between them, made him feel bothered, as she sat on top of him with her legs stretched on both side of his hips. He felt the lower part of his body, ache in a frenzy, causing him to tightly grasp the sides of her thighs, forcefully pushing her down. He managed to land on top of her, giving her no time to react. He could hear her breaths escape her lips as she laid there with a blank expression. He gazed down and noticed her blouse was unbuttoned at the top, exposing a touch of cleavage, sweat dripping slowly down her chest. Thoughts filled his head, as the heat between their bodies radiated.

"Heichou?" Her voice reached the depths of his thoughts.

He blinked and suddenly pushed himself off, trying to divert his face from hers. He couldn't believe that he was thinking about ravaging her in that situation. It felt provocative, stimulating him in ways he hadn't felt before. Her body pressed against his. The way his body responded to the straddling of her legs. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and turned the other direction.

"We're done for today Ackerman." He walked off, feeling her eyes behind his back. He couldn't look at her right now. His lifted his hand to his face, trying to conceal the heat and redness that exposed itself on his face. _'Shit' _he thought, frustrated at the feeling he was having. His lost his composure in that heated moment and his impassive facade was shaken by the likes of a brat. '_Just what the hell am I doing..'_

* * *

Eren stood behind the bark of the tree, with his eyes widened in bewilderment after catching a glimpse of the Corporal's face. He couldn't comprehend the scene between Mikasa and Levi. There were so many questions that filled his head as he watched the Corporal make his way toward headquarters. So many clues led up to one possible answer.

_'He couldn't possibly be..'_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Considering on leaving this as a one shot or continuing it as another story. Anyways, leave a review on what you thought! Sorry, their relationship just makes me think perverted stuff :D , I'm sure a lot of RivaMika fan feel the same way.**


	2. Chapter 2 Blackmail

**ATTENTION: If you haven't been reading "The Mission" Please go on my account to check out the story! Anyways! I need some of my supporters help to give me a prompt for another fanfic! I would love to hear your guys' ideas :D**

* * *

It had become conspicuous.

The way her void eyes would dodge him at every moment their eyes would meet. It had occured to him that not only was she aware of what was going on but, offended about what happened in their previous training session. His ill-natured thoughts had englufed him, causing him to do something vulgar and lewd. It was shameful. Heinous. Indecent. Yet, for some reason, the sensation in his body could not deny the hunger of wanting to see her. Touch her. Be near her. The yearning from his chest was pushing him over the edge, engulfing him entirely. He felt as if he was being completely drowned in her, overwhelming his being.

Levi dropped his head onto his desk, using the wooden surface to support the heat that radiated from his face. If anyone were to discover his struggles, out of character behavior, the image of being Corporal would be completely destroyed. He would be ridiculed by his subordinates and Erwin would undoubtedly lose any respect left for him. He lifted his head slightly before slamming it back down. He continued to repeat this procedure until it left a red mark on his forehead. He sighed heavily, grabbing his teapot to pour a good amount of the brewed liquid, making sure that not even a drop would land on his desk. The aroma filled the room, causing him to relax his stiff shoulders and dropping his head back against the chair. '_This feels damn good' _He thought, wishing he could just sit in his chair and not worry about a thing.

A light tapping on his door caused him to flinch and sit upright as an image came across his mind. _Mikasa. _He wasn't entirely sure why he thought the person behind the door was her, when in reality, there was no chance at all that she would come to visit him. Though, the yearning feeling in his chest kept persisting him, wanting nothing more for it to be her and only her. Thoughts began to flutter as the images of her pale complected face, long heavy breaths, pink stained lips, and the sweat dripping down her chest began to surface in his mind. He felt something bulge in his pants as he tightly gripped the edges of his desk, trying to contain the lust that was seeping from his mind.

"LEVI!" The overly eccentric squad leader kicked open the door, with the force of her leg. Levi flinched, startled by her sudden appearance, causing him to almost knock over his expensive tea set. He swore under his breath, a vein popping out of his temple. "Hanji, learn how to knock damnit."

She tilted her head in confusion and pointed a finger at herself. "But I did."

He breathed heavily, placing his cup of tea in his hand. "Anyways, what do you need?"

"Ah, yes! I'm doing an experiment today involving some people." She grinned, maliciously. "So you gotta be there for it."

"Do whatever you want, I got paperwork to finish up today. The Military Police have been on our asses for awhile now. Tch." He narrowed his eyes, taking a sip from his cup, a dull look spreading across his face.

Hanji frowned at his uninterested expression and continued. "Geez, you're the definition of boring. I guess It'll just be Eren, Jean, Sasha, Connie, and _Mikasa." _Levi choked on his tea at the sound of her name, and firmly slammed the cup back down on his desk. A few drops escaped from the edges of the cup and landed on the surface of his cravat. He grabbed his handkerchief hastily, rubbing it against the base of the cravat, trying to get rid of the tiny spots that barely showed on the white cloth.

Hanji arched her eyebrows in suspicion, feeling amused at the sight of his impassive facade being shaken. "So yeah... I asked _Mikasa_ if she could be with me all day during the whole experiment." Levi hesitated his hand, hearing her name echo in his mind again and continued to wipe, but with more brute force. Hanji hit the jackpot.

"Speaking of the devil, here she is." She pressed, wanting a more amusing expression from the flustered Corporal. He quickly shot his head up, dropping the handkerchief to the floor, causing him to hit his knee against the desk. He glanced back up at Hanji who stood there, basking in his lost of composure.

Hanji grabbed her stomach for support and began to laugh at the sight of Levi's embarrassed face. He narrowed his eyes, emitting a darkness that made the atmosphere around him become serious. She lifted her hand to her mouth, calming herself down before speaking again.

"I knew it." She replied with a grin. "You got the hots for Mikasa right?" He looked at her with wide eyes and clicked his tongue in denial.

"Hots for Ackerman? Don't joke around Hanji."

"You didn't deny it." She adjusted the glasses on the bridge of her nose. "Levi, I'm an observer. I observe things that breathe and live. You can't possible lie to me and say that you're not attracted to her."

He sat there silent.

"There's nothing wrong with physical attraction. It's perfectly normal for a man, such as yourself, to feel a certain way about somebody from the opposite sex." She nodded in agreement to her own explanation.

"I wouldn't call sexual attraction towards a girl, way below his age, normal. I'm sure they have a word for that. It's called pedophilia." He narrowed eyes at her.

"No one said anything about _sexual._" Hanji arched her eyebrow, with an amused expression, feeling as if she made an amazing discovery.

The cat was out of the bag. There was no way he could deny it, now that he opened his big mouth. Hanji made it pretty obvious on her face that she wasn't going to leave it alone. He groaned at his own stupidity for confiding in her.

Hanji smirked, hiding a devious plan in her mind. "You are planning to come to the experiment that I'm conducting, right?" Her sharp eyes penetrated his.

"Like hell I am. Like I said-"

"Then I guess I'll just inform Mikasa about your little crush on her, maybe include the '_sexual' _part as well." She cut him off, with a solemn look on her face.

"You're blackmailing me?" He scoffed, dumbfounded by the situation she placed him in.

"I wonder." She replied, her hands in the air, feigning her innocence.

"You really intend to go against me Hanji." A dark shadow, encircled around his sharp blue eyes. Any signs of amusement was now out the window.

"I'll get going then. I wonder where Mikasa is." She stifled a laugh to herself, heading towards the open doorway. Levi stood up, glancing down and noticing the bulge that remained from underneath the restrictions of his clothing. He cursed under his breath and sat back down, frustrated at his little chances of winning against her. "Wait." He paused, gritting his teeth together."I'll go."

Hanji glanced back with a grin on her face, and a teasing look in her eyes. "Of course you will." She continued her way out the door, with a '_I win_' attitude.

* * *

**(To Be Continued...)**

**Hahahaha, I couldn't stop laughing when I was writing this. I can never picture Levi losing his composure but I just had to. As always my lovely supporters, please leave a review on your thoughts. They encourage me to keep writing! Thank you! :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Pair

"What's Eren doing over there all by himself?" Connie glanced over to the corner where Eren sat, chin resting on his hand, steadily observing the wall.

"Beats me." Jean replied. "Probably thinking about his sexuality."

"That's mean." Sasha elbowed him in the arm, happily devouring the bread in her hands.

"How's that mean? All I'm saying is, isn't it kind of weird how he hasn't shown any attraction towards Mikasa even though she's always around him... that lucky bastard." Jean clenched his fist, narrowing his eyes at Eren. "I mean, I'm sure everyone is interested in her but she doesn't even notice."

"Um, I think it's only _you_ that's interested in her." Connie placed his hand on his broad shoulder.

"I'm not interested in her.. I just, uh.. you know, think she's pretty, that's all." Jean shifted his face away from them, masking the redness in his cheeks.

"Obvious."

"Totally obvious." Sasha and Connie both stared at each other in agreement.

"Speaking of Mikasa, where is she?"

"Hmm. She said she was going off to train with heichou I think?" Sasha mumbled, while chewing into another loaf of bread.

"Corporal Levi? She gets to train with him? That's pretty sick! I hear he's amazing during combat. What I would give to catch a glimpse of that." Connie replied, with a thrilled look on his face. It was clear at his change of atmosphere that he admired the captain, indefinitely.

"What's so great about him?" Jean muttered under his breath, uninterested in the Corporal. "He's just short and always has this bad look on his face."

"Don't say that Jean! If he heard you, he would probably make you run a thousand laps around headquarters."

"He would probably starve you too." Sasha added, recalling her bad experience with their previous head instructor at training camp.

"I'm not a compulsive food hoarder like you _potato girl_, I'm fine if I don't eat for a couple of days. Hell, I can handle a little running."

"I don't know Jean. He may be short but I hear he's merciless when it comes to discipline." Connie nodded his head, glancing at the egotistic soldier.

* * *

-_Meanwhile-_

"How the hell is this thing suppose to go back down!?" Levi narrowed his eyes down at the bulge beneath the constraint of his pants. He was undeniably frustrated at his lack of knowledge with this part of his body. He had never experienced anything like this in his life before, to understand any part about it. It was outright atrocious. Such an indecent thing to have, for a man with a high rank in the Survey Corps. He glanced up at his image in the mirror, while leaning in towards the sink. "You're Lance Corporal Levi and you're letting something trivial like this making you lose your composure? You're pathetic as any of those brats in the Scouting Legion." He muttered under his breath, directing his remark to his reflection. "Don't make a fool out of me, you piece of shit." He glanced back down, swearing at the erection that remained in his pants.

"I think the bathroom is occupied? That's weird, the door is locked when it should be open." One of the soldiers stood outside the door of the restrooms, glancing back at his friend.

"Man, what the hell is that guy doing inside? I got a load to drop off." The other soldier replied with a constipated look shown on his face.

"Who knows. He's probably shitting inside but there's other stalls too, the only problem is the locked door."

"Oi bastard! Hurry the hell up inside! I need to-"

The door suddenly slammed open, revealing the Corporal with a sour look projecting on his face. His green cloak covered his front exterior, concealing the erection.

"H-h-heichou sir!" The two soldiers stuttered, standing upright, with their arms on their chest and behind their back.

Levi stared at them, annoyed with their sudden appearances and lack of etiquette. He wasn't in the mood to interact with them though, he needed to chase them away before they noticed something off about him. Especially the problem that was going on in his lower part of his body.

"Both of you. I want the stalls clean and spotless by the time I return. Don't leave even a spot left behind or I swear by the name of the Survey Corps, that I'll shove your damn heads in the bowls of your own shit. Got that?" Levi's sharp blue eyes stared at them icily.

"YES CORPORAL RIVAILLE SIR!" They both shouted before making their escape towards the bathroom.

Levi stood there for a moment until the two soldiers disappeared from his sight completely. He quickly wiped the sweat trickling down his forehead and sighed in relief. "Tch. I barely managed to pull it off." He muttered under his breath, making his way towards the lunch room.

* * *

"Like I said Connie, if you lose that thick-witted personality of yours, you would be able to gain points with the ladies." Jean suggested, leaning against the table behind him.

"I don't need other girls, all I need is Sasha-"

"No way in hell." Sasha immediately cut him off, wiping the crumbs off her mouth.

"Or not." Connie pouted, laying his head back down on the table.

"You know, I've thought about this for awhile." Sasha paused. "Corporal Levi and Mikasa would make a good couple."

The two soldiers stared at her with bewilderment in their eyes.

"That's impossible Sasha."

"_Never_ happening." Jean agreed, emphasizing the word in his sentence.

"Oh come on guys, think about it. Heichou is worth a whole brigade while Mikasa is worth hundreds of soldiers. Their practically humanity's strongest soldiers within the Scouting Legion." She took another bite of her bread before continuing. "If you think about it, the way they carry themselves in combat is basically identical. I've also noticed the way they quarrel with one another. The tension between them is just beyond words. I see no faults in their relationship."

"Yeah.. except for the fact that he's twice her age." They both replied in sync.

A loud thud quickly reached their ears as they turned their heads to the corner where Eren was sitting at. He was standing up, with both hands on the surface of the table, an exasperated look forming on his face. He was listening in on the three soldiers' conversation the whole entire time. Especially the part about Mikasa and Levi. He clenched his fists, making his way out of the lunch room, irritated by their topic of conversation. He wanted nothing more than to yell at them in that moment but realizing that his sudden outburst would bring questions to their heads. He couldn't understand the irritation stirring inside of him or the images of Corporal's flustered face from that day. All of it didn't make any sense.

"What the hell is his problem?" Jean asked, narrowing his eyes at the doors.

"Who knows.. he's been like that for days."Connie replied.

"Maybe he's hungry." Sasha frowned, not fully satisfied at the small amount of bread that she ate.

A moment passed by before the doors reopened again, a familiar figure stepping in, catching the three soldiers by surprise.

"CORPORAL LEVI SIR!" They all stood up, startled by his sudden appearance inside the lunchroom.

Levi's eyes wandered around the room, a disgusted look forming on his face as he began to notice the messy room filled with dusts and piled trash.

"Springer!" Levi barked, causing Connie to lose balance, and fall on his back. He quickly jumped back up and faced the captain with a straight face.

"Yes, sir!"

"What the hell is this." Levi looked down at him, his half closed eyes piercing him.

"Uh.. what do you mean sir?" Connie asked.

Levi felt a vein from his temple pop out. "I said... WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS MESS SPRINGER. Do I need to repeat myself again?"

"N-N-NO SIR. I UNDERSTAND. I CAN'T SAY SIR, IT'S ALWAYS BEEN LIKE THIS!" He stammered, a sweat trickling down his forehead. Levi stared at him for a long minute, causing Connie to shake from the intense atmosphere.

Levi flickered his eyes to the other two soldiers, standing beside Connie, who were trying hard not to make eye contact with him.

"Kirschtein. Braus." He uttered in a firm tone, making his way towards the tense soldiers.

"Yes, sir."

"This lunchroom is to be wiped clean. Every inch of it. First thing in the morning. If you fail to do it, I'll make sure you clean up all the horse shit from the stables until the dusk till dawn. Do I make myself clear?" He stood in front of them, his face only inches away from theirs.

"YES SIR!" They replied in unison.

"Good." He looked around. "Now where's that shitty brat?"

"If you're talking about Eren, then you just missed him a minute ago." Sasha pointed at the doors that headed to the barracks.

Levi sighed, scratching the back of the lower shaved part of his head. "When you see him, tell him to report to the main halls this evening. Along with all of you and don't forget _Ackerman._"

They all stared at each other, confused at his sudden orders.

"It's for that damn four eye's experiment. Don't forget you brats." He glared at them, before making his way out the doors again. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that Hanji was planning something reckless as usual. But since he was going to be involved and her knowledge of his secret, just what in the world was she going to attempt. He didn't like the idea. Not one bit.

* * *

(**To Be Continued...)**

**Hope you guys had a few laughs reading this XD ! I certainly did! Thanks for reading Chapter 3! For you to have reached this far means you support my stories! Thank you! As always my lovely supporters, leave a review on your thoughts and what you would like to see in the story as it progresses! :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Place Your Bets

Levi quickly strided down the halls of headquarters, giving cold stares to any passing soldiers who aknowledged him. He wasn't in the mood for useless conversations, especially today. But then again, when was he ever in the mood to involve himself with anyone other than Erwin. It had become very clear to him that he was being pushed against the corner by the likes of a sadistic experimentalist. Her intentions of ruining his life had become not only a part of her amusement, it was now a new project to her eyes. His absurd behavior and lewd thoughts was the main cause of his troubles. He literally got himself caught within a spider web. He groaned, worn out from all the unnecessary stress, constant bickering, and particularly tired of thinking about _her._

"Thinking dirty thoughts again Levi?" Hanji appeared from behind the main halls' doors, with a huge grin across her face.

Levi narrowed his eyes at his former comrade who was now his temporary enemy. "Care to say that again?" He stepped forward, sending off an intimidating vibe.

"Now now, no need to be sassy." Hanji continued smirking, slapping Levi on his broad shoulder. He glanced down at the spot where she touched and took out his handkerchief to wipe off the germs that she left behind on his green cloak. She rolled her eyes and adjusted her glasses. "Your obsession with cleaning is abnormal."

"Tch. Your obsession with Titans is the abnormal one."

"I'll take that as a compliment." She replied, ignoring his remark.

"Please don't" He muttered under his breath, taking a seat at the long table she had set up in the middle of the main halls. The table was decorated with a white cloth that covered the bare, wooden surface from underneath. She placed down a brown paper bag on top of the cloth, which contained something solid and lengthy peaking from the opening. Levi glanced at it, flinching from the horrid thoughts that could possibly occur during the experiment. He wanted nothing more than to make his escape through the main entrance of headquarters and deal with the consequences, then to stay and go through the torment which was Hanji's idea of fun.

"So where are they?" Hanji asked, ignoring the scowl that was projecting on Levi's face. She carried a handful of plastic cups and lightly placed them down in numerous directions. The pink flush in her face was giving off a dark aroma, causing Levi to stir in his seat uncomfortably.

"The brats?" Levi glanced up at the clock. "It's still early. I just came to figure out this mastermind plan you have going on here." His eyes flickered back over to the eccentric squad leader in suspicion.

She glanced down at him, her teasing eyes probing into his half closed gaze. "Now that's something you're going to have to figure out on your own Mr. Clean Freak."

"I swear Hanji, if even a word comes out of your mouth about Ackerman during this experiment, I will -"

"You will what Levi?" Hanji arched her eyebrow, a mocking expression manifesting on her face.

He clenched his fist, a vein popping out from his temple. "I will take it upon myself to tell Erwin about that _thing_." Levi smirked at the sight of her lips twitch.

"So in other words. You're stepping your foot into the ring Levi?" She asked, amusement bursting from her atmosphere.

"I've been in the ring Hanji. Don't take me so lightly. You're forgetting who you're fucking with." His eyes narrowed.

"Well then Levi, shall we make a bet?"

"If I win," he paused. "You keep your mouth shut and clean every corner of the corridors, including the basement." He pressed his lips together, forming a sinister smile.

"Ruthless as they say, Corporal. Okay, I agree to your terms. But if I win," she placed her hand on her chin, quietly thinking to herself before continuing. "You have to refrain from cleaning for at least a week and admit defeat." She smirked, a hint of pleasure in her eyes.

Levi stared at her with an unpleasant look in his eyes. Just the thought of not being able to sanitize a single thing for a week left a bad taste in his mouth.

"I'd rather have you kick me in the groin." He replied, tightly gripping the edge of his seat. "But I agree to your damn terms...what's the challenge that we're placing our bets on?"

"Oh. You'll see soon enough." She looked away, stifling a laugh from under her breath.

* * *

_~Meanwhile~_

The five soldiers began making their way towards the main hall at the appointed time from the Corporal's orders, silence filling the air between all of them. They all walked, side by side except for Eren and Mikasa who were clearly stiffening the atmosphere, creating a gap within the group.

"Eren. You haven't spoken to me for a while." Mikasa asked, breaking the awkwardness, with a worrisome expression on her face. She noticed Eren's odd change of behavior for awhile now, not being able to piece together the reason for it. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Mikasa." He replied to her grudgingly, avoiding her direct eye contact. He was still confused and irritated over the thoughts that made him irresolute.

Mikasa stared at him, not fully convinced, speeding in her stead to get in front of him. "Eren." She replied once more.

"I said.. I'M FINE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shouted in frustration, already on his last nerve. He glared at her with his sharp turquoise eyes.

Mikasa flinched, startled by his sudden outburst. She was use to his remarks, indefinitely. But the tone in his voice sounded more exasperated.

"Hey bastard, she's just worried about you. Quit being so damn stuck up." Jean grabbed him by his shoulder, forcing him to stop in his stead. Eren glanced back, narrowing his eyes at the egocentric soldier.

"This is between me and her. Back off."

"I could care less Jaeger. Your attitude is ruining the mood for everybody." Jean tightly clenched his shoulder, forcing him to turn around and face him directly.

Connie sprang forward, coming in between the two stubborn soldiers. "Guys, come on." He pushed them apart. "No one's at fault here, so quit fighting."

Sasha's ears perked up as came forward, grabbing the collar of Connie's jacket. "No one's fault? Mikasa just wanted to know what was wrong with Eren, was that so wrong of her?" She glared at Connie, who stared at her with bewildered eyes. She glanced back at Mikasa, who stood there with her head down, her bangs covering the bleakness in her eyes.

"Learn how to cool off your steam Jaeger." Jean hissed.

"Learn how to mind your business horse face." Eren replied back, gritting his teeth together.

"I'm just trying to be neutral here Sasha, why are you getting so mad?!" Connie asked, trying to escape from her firm grip.

"Neutral? Can't you see that you made Mikasa sad." Sasha flickered her eyes back at Mikasa, trying to grab her attention and gain points for her affection.

"Sad? What did I do!" Connie replied, confused at the sudden quarrels that were happening. Especially between him and Sasha. The whole corridors echoed with their continued dispute, quickly heightening the tension within the atmosphere. Jean and Eren clashed, while Sasha and Connie debated over whose fault it was. Mikasa silently stood there, still affected by Eren's words, not responding to the arguments.

Levi peeked his head out the doors, annoyed by the loud voices that were going on within the corridors. He pushed open the doors and made his way out, noticing the group fighting with one another. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE DAMN-" He stopped, hitting his face against something solid. He looked up and noticed Mikasa standing there with a blank expression on her face. He cleared his throat and repeated himself in a more calm voice. "Ackerman. What's going on here?"

She glanced at him. "Nothing." She replied abruptly, pushing past towards him, making her way into the main halls.

Levi stood there dumbfounded. '_She doesn't even want to acknowledge my presence. Shit. She's still mad about the whole thing.' _Levi narrowed his eyes, a scowl reappearing on his face. "Oi brats! Get the hell in here already!" He barked, clenching his fist tightly.

They all looked up, except for Eren, nodding their heads before making their way through the doors. Eren just stood there for a moment, giving Levi a sour look, before making his way inside the main halls. Levi creased his forehead at his out of character behavior and followed behind him, closing the doors behind him tightly.

Everyone stood far apart, arms crossed, looking in different directions and creating a good enough distance between all of them. They all carried a sour look on their faces, except for Mikasa, who was still depressed about the whole thing between her and Eren. Levi noticed her expression and cursed under his breath, still blaming himself for her absent behavior.

Hanji's eyes wandered around the room, quietly observing their expressions, not fully understanding the whole situation. "So... what's with this atmosphere?"

Everyone stayed silent.

Hanji flickered her eyes to Levi and repeated the question again. "Levi, mind telling me what's going on?"

Levi narrowed his eyes, "How the hell am I suppose to know. I'm not their parent." His tone dropping several notches.

Hanji arched her eyebrow in confusion and sighed heavily, clearing her throat. "Anyways... the experiment I'm doing today is called, Self Control Management."

All of their eyes suddenly met hers.

She smiled happily, finally getting their attentions. "What I have here is three bottles containing three different types of liquid that I prepared. Each of you will take a sip of the unknown liquid." She paused, making a gesture towards the plastic cups. "I will place you guys in groups of two, locking you and your partner in a room, while being under the factor of the unidentified liquid."

"Sounds like you're giving us alcohol." Levi scoffed at the ridiculous experiment that the eccentric woman made up.

Hanji adjusted her glasses again, ignoring his side comment. "I have a fair warning to share before we begin this experiment. The dosage in the liquids all differ but the outcome is precisely the same."

"What will the liquids make us do?" Connie asked, interested in the experiment that she set up for them to do.

Her eyes gleamed with a hint of sadism, only Levi caught from the side. "Let's just say, actions speak louder than words." Her eyes flickered to Levi, a pleasing smile forming in place.

They all stared at her, confused of the words that left her mouth but nodded nonchalantly.

"Of course," she continued. "You'll all receive rewards for your participation. Remember, I have cameras set up in the rooms, so I'll be observing what will be going on in there. This is an experiment to test your self-control so please do try your best."

"Do we pick our own groups?" Jean questioned, glancing over to Mikasa, silently hoping that he'll be partnered up with her.

"No. I'm choosing the groups. Based on my arrangement, I'm partnering Eren Jaeger with Jean Kirschtein. Sasha Braus with Connie Springer, and last but not least, Corporal Levi with _Mikasa Ackerman._" Levi stood up from leaning against the wall, staggering at her choice of groups and eyed her in suspiscion.

"Not happening Hanji." Levi protested, crossing his arms in the process.

"I agree." Jean followed.

"I third that." Sasha rose her hand up in the air.

"Same with me." Eren diverted his eyes from the group.

Connie stayed silent, completely happy with the pairings, especially since he would be in the same room with Sasha. Alone. He stepped back, giving a thumbs up gesture towards Hanji, who caught a glimpse of it, and nodded in return.

"And you call yourself soldiers from the Scouting Legion? Pfft. Can't even handle one simple task like this. Especially you, _Corporal. _You should be setting an example for the newcomers but I guess you're just the same." She lifted her hands in the air innocently. "Go ahead and leave if you want. Let me just remind you, whoever fails to participate will be assigned to do chores for a month. I already got the _'Ok_' from the Commander." She smirked, glancing at the soldiers stiff atmosphere.

Levi gritted his teeth together, dismayed by the fact that he lost against her once again. If he backed out of her plans, not only would he be looked down upon by the brats but he would also have to stop cleaning for a full week and admit defeat.

They all glanced at each other, feeling uneasy with the situation, but reluctantly agreed, not wanting to have the duty to do chores.

"If there isn't any more '_if's,and's,or but's,' _let us begin the experiment, shall we?" Hanji eyes gleamed with amusement, glancing over to Levi's stiff composure. "Do your best Corporal Levi. You're gonna need it." She muttered under her breath, stifling a laugh to herself before facing the group again.

Levi flickered his eyes over to Mikasa, who glanced back at him in return. Her eyes were narrowed and her face showed a hint of loathing. He felt a chill crawl up his spine, as he began to think about the absurd experiment. He was going to be given a dosage, that would affect his behavior and train of thought, while being placed in a room with Mikasa who would also be affected by the unknown liquid. Alone. In a room. By themselves. Levi clenched his jaws and realized what Hanji's plan was. He stared back at the eccentric squad leader who was happily discussing the procedures with Connie. He didn't realize it by now but, her chances of winning were slightly increasing. Hell was going to go loose in a matter of minutes. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**(To be Continued...)**

**CLIFFHANGERS XD hahaha, I had so much fun writing this! Hanji is like a sadistic cupid for RivaMika in this story! The next chapter will probably make you fangirl inside and cause you to have a nosebleed O.O Kyaa! As always my lovely supporters, leave a review on what you thought and what you would like to see! Your comments support me to keep writing! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5 Desire

"Now now children, grab your assigned cups and let's get this show on the road!" Hanji shrieked with excitement, lightly pouring the remote liquids into the cups which held the names of each of the groups.

Everyone stared at each other, with wavering eyes and apathy displaying on the surfaces of their face. Eren was glowering at Jean, while Sasha completely ignored Connie's presence and clung tightly onto Mikasa, who was still lingering within her thoughts. Levi leaned by the doors in the shadows, taking a glimpse of Mikasa and her little expressions that would present itself on her face. The guilt. No. The atmosphere around her was suffocating him, not to mention the demeaning look on her face when she heard that they were being paired up. Hanji was making this into game of survival. Pairing up different kinds of breeds that have nothing in common.

Hanji flickered her eyes over to the Corporal's rigid stature, whose disposition remained steady. His hard headed ego was being shaken by a young girl with substantial powers corresponding to his own. Hanji couldn't help but want to delve deeper into this forbidden relationship. A man with a legion of burdens between a girl with a strong-willed resolve. She wanted nothing more than to fuse these opposite forces together.

"Levi." She applied in a firm voice. "Your cup?"

Levi grimaced, adjusting his body and made his way over to the table which everyone sat at. Their eyes followed him, the exception of two, which remained in their little worlds. He grasped the cup tightly in his hand, getting a whiff of the aroma that gave off from the unknown liquid. He cringed his nose, taking a deep breath, before returning his gaze back at the eccentric squad leader.

"Alright everybody. Please let us begin this experiment." Hanji lifted her hand, a gesture for them to gulp down the liquid.

Sasha felt her stomach growl and immediately poured the whole entire content into her mouth and followed it after with a loud burp. "It has... a bitter aftertaste." She creased her forehead, feeling an unnatural feeling overwhelm her.

Connie stared at her in shock, hastily grabbing the cup and gulping down the liquid until there wasn't a drop left inside. He wiped the remaining drops that were on his upper lips before responding. "That liquid has a syrupy flavor to it."

Jean narrowed his eyes at Eren, forcefully grasping the cup and took a huge swig of the fluid before slamming the cup back down on the table. He cringed his nose in response to the strong taste that resided in his throat and made a choking noise. "What the hell is in that? It's so strong."

Eren scoffed at the egocentric soldier's failed attempts to impress everybody. He raised his cup to his lips and gulped down the liquid that slowly poured down his throat. He placed the cup back down with an ambiguous look on his face. "The liquid was too thick."

Mikasa glanced down, hesitating to drink the contents within the cup. Everyone focused their attention on her, wondering what her reaction to the liquid would be. She gradually lifted the cup to her lips and swallowed the liquid whole before setting it back down again. She sat there with a blank expression and announced in a low voice. "It's strong."

The trio stared at her, gaping at her ability to maintain a straight face, even after drinking something with a strong taste. Jean stared down, flustered that he wasn't able to impress Mikasa but somehow managed to be impressed by her, yet again.

"Well Levi, it's _your_ turn." Hanji's mocking eyes pierced him.

He sighed heavily, feeling nauseous at the fact that the contents in his cup was made by Hanji. Which could mean that it could possibly be poison. Everyone's eyes adjusted towards him, as they waited silently for him to take in the liquid. He slowly lifted up his cup, edging on everyone's attention, placing it between the line of his lips and parting it as the liquid began flowing inside his mouth. His collectedness remained the same as he placed down the cup. He felt his chest igniting as the liquid flowed down his body, a burning sensation radiating through his veins, causing him to stir in his seat. "What the hell did you put in this Hanji?"

She looked at him, amused at his priceless expression. "I'm sure you would like to know but I can't tell you because that would be against the rules."

"Rules?" He coughed, grasping his neck. "This isn't a damn game."

"Obviously to a boring man like yourself, it's not. But me on the other hand, my experiments are games that I like to play. If I win, I discover something miraculous. If I lose, then all my efforts will have gone to waste. Simple as that." She pushed back her glasses and slammed her hands on the table. "Okay, let's not waste time everyone! Time to lock you up inside your rooms before the influence of the liquid begins."

Everybody stood up and followed after Hanji towards the rooms that lead in the main halls. "These rooms have never been occupied for my own accord. I asked Erwin to leave them alone, in case I wanted to conduct an experiment, like today for example." She grinned, pointing her fingers at the three rooms.

She opened the first door, showing the bright interior of the room that gave off a warm vibe. She flickered her eyes towards the two simple-minded soldiers and quickly shoved Sasha and Connie inside, slamming the door tight. She grabbed her keys and inserted it into the keyhole, turning the key until it made a clicking noise. Hanji let out a low chuckle before striding down the halls again.

She then continued her way onto the second door, opening it gradually, showing the inside of the room, with a bright maroon color painted on the surface of the wall, that matched Mikasa's scarf. Hanji glanced at Levi with a nod and abruptly pushed him with great force, causing him to ram into Mikasa as they both fell onto the ground. Hanji slammed the door shut and locked it with another key. She smirked, with a hint of playfulness in her eyes_. 'Good luck..' _She thought to herself as she led the remaining group to their final destination.

* * *

Levi sat up, lifting his hand to his forehead, feeling the throbbing pain pound repeatedly. He swore under his breath, promising to himself that he would make Hanji pay for this.

"Heichou... you're still on top of me." A small voice reached his ears from beneath.

Levi quickly glanced down and pushed himself off, startled by her calm façade while being underneath him. He scratched the back of his head and tried to create more distance between them as the stiffness in the room quietly heightened. He silently glanced around the room, noticing how surprisingly clean it was for a room that hasn't been used. There was a wooden bookshelf tightly against the wall, reflecting from where they stood. A night stand, with a glass lamp on top of the black surface and next to it was a grand bed. Levi froze and shifted his eyes towards the corner again. A bed. His eyes widened in response to the sight. He then knew for sure at this point, that Hanji was beyond teasing him. She was going to completely destroy him.

He felt his head begin to pound relentlessly and his vision becoming muddled as he stood there leaning against the wall. He felt a an odd yet, pleasantly warm feeling probing from inside of him. His eyes flickered towards Mikasa, who stood there, watching his very being. Her soft brown eyes, penetrating the depths of his hollow blue eyes. Her black, silky hair, framing the lines of her jaws. Her pink flushed lips, that were pressed together tightly. The curves on her toned out body. All of it was causing him to go into a frenzy. He felt his hands clench tightly as he took all of his will power to control the prolonging hunger of wanting to touch her supple, light skin. It was vulgar. Impure. Mortifying. But at the same time it was sensual. Magnificent. And fascinating. The way she stood tall, not physically but within her complexion. It had attracted him, the way she carried herself when they fought. The way she remained composed to herself, settling within the world that she created inside her own perception. She was a great woman, with small amount of flaws. He wanted her. No. He ached for her.

Mikasa felt a tight chain binding around her chest, as she felt the factor of the liquid begin to surface from within her. It was making her feel light-headed, as if she were casting on a cloud that gently floated within the current of the wind. She glanced up at Levi, who was staring- No. Observing her. His gaze followed every inch of her body, head to toe, before making its' way back up to her eyes. His sudden gesture caused her to observe the structure of his jawline, the way it lightly touched the tips of his black hair. His broad shoulders, that protruded against the constraints of his collared shirt. And his dull eyes, that carried no emotion yet, flickered a flame within the depths of his iris. She then realized, that he was handsome for a man his age. Maybe it was the influence of the liquid but she couldn't deny that in this moment, she actually thought that Corporal Levi was admirable.

Levi felt Mikasa's eyes trailing over the edges of his body, or probably not. It was probably a delusion caused by the liquid, but at this moment he didn't care. It didn't help, the fact that her eyes tempted him when he was already over the edge. Her captivating figure, inviting him inisde the world of desires. It was a magnificent feeling yet it agitated him to an extent. The way his composure was being shaken. He tore his gaze away from her and sighed heavily, trying to calm down his screaming nerves.

"Ackerman." He said in a husky voice, letting out a long breath afterwards.

"Yes, Corporal?" She asked, trying to shake off her flustered thoughts.

He felt as if a mass of strings were pulling him, causing his body to stagger forward, reeling his lust with him towards her. She just stood there, without saying a word, as if she were welcoming him. He was completely losing his mind. Drowning in her. The liquid inside had dominated his vulnerability. He stood in front of her, face to face. The tension between them thriving as their breaths escaped the partings of their lips. It was nerving. The proximity of their bodies and the heat that radiated between them. Levi lifted his hand, lightly brushing his fingertips across the surface of her jaw line. She shivered in response, her eyes wavering at the sight of his gentle touch against her skin. This. Him. Her. It was so wrong yet at this moment, their thoughts had escaped them, carrying along their sense of judgement. Right now, they were purely acting from their lust. Like any other human out there. Because that's exactly what they were. Humans with the same needs. It was nature taking its' course right before their eyes.

Levi leaned in closer, his heart pounding against his chest as he neared her. He used his hand to gently move the strands of her hair away from her face before touching his lips against the nape of her neck. He slowly inhaled the scent that came off from her silky hair and felt his body being completely absorbed by her intoxicating aroma. He breathed, trailing his lips towards her ear before whispering. "_Mikasa."_

Mikasa's eyes widened in response, feeling a current, surging within her body. The way his lips felt against her bare skin. It was electrifying.

Levi felt the lower part of his body respond to the touch of her fair skin and the smell of her enticing scent. It was probing against the restriction on his pants. Bad. Daring him to do something forbidden. Forcing the muscles in his body to ache fiercely. Deep inside his thoughts, he knew he could take advantage of the situation but that would mean he would be giving in to Hanji's ways. He sighed heavily, placing his hands on her shoulders and pushing her away from him. He didn't want it to be like this. Not if her feelings weren't really there.

He scratched the back of his head, forcing himself to take control of what was left of his composure. "I'm sorry Ackerman." Was all he could force out of his mouth before retreating back to his corner.

* * *

_~Meanwhile~_

"Hanji, just what are you doing?" Erwin appeared from behind, noticing three separate TV screens in front of the overly excited squad leader.

"NO! IT WAS JUST ABOUT TO GET GOOD!" Hanji stood up, slamming her hands down on the surface of the table with brute force. She turned around to face the Commander, wiping the steam off her glasses. "I'm conducting an experiment."

He arched his eyebrow and stared closely into the second screen. "Is that.. our Corporal?" He asked pointing directly at the figure.

Hanji nodded. "Just giving him what he deserves." She grinned, teasingly.

The Commander sat down next to her, showing a hint of interest in his eyes. "Mikasa Ackerman as well?"

"Just watch chief. You'll understand why I'm doing all of this."

"Sounds interesting, but Hanji.." His voice trailed off, his eyes flickering towards her.

"Hm?" She looked up.

"There's blood gushing out of your nose." He chuckled, handing her a white handkerchief.

She grabbed it immediately and wiped away the red content, dripping out of her nose before responding back.

"The show's just beginning." She smirked, adjusting her glasses back in place.

* * *

**(To Be Continued...)**

**I know I left it at bad spot, especially after it was getting good between Mikasa and Levi but I felt like it was getting OOC since they're both stubborn and all. Or maybe not? I just wanted to show how the liquid was causing their train of thinking to change, due to the reaction of their bodies. That explains why Mikasa wasn't really struggling with what Levi was doing XD Anyways! I feel like my nose is gushing from a nose bleed after typing that part between Levi and Mikasa. I'm not sure if I should add smut to this haha. Thank you for reading! It's a bit rushed since I'm up this late but please leave a review on your thoughts and what you would like to see throughout the story! :D**


	6. Chapter 6 Symbol

**ATTENTION! AFTER YOU READ, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW ONE-SHOT "EUPHORIA", RIVAMIKA :D IT'S SMUT, SLIGHT WARNING ! GET READY FOR A NOSEBLEED! PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

Levi leaned against the maroon wall, silence filling the dense atmosphere, as they stood far apart, still under the effect of the unknown liquid. It felt like a century passed as he continued to fidget with his hands, trying to avoid her sincere gaze. This was beyond unpleasant. His mind was racing back and forth through the images of her soft skin, the goosebumps surfacing on the nape her neck, and her tender eyes that pierced him to the depth of his conscience. His body was screaming, while his mind was fighting a fierce battle between the influence of the liquid and his imperishable will power. A demon was putting him through an arduous trial. Or in his case, Hanji. Tonight would determine the victor of this challenge. Levi wasn't going to give in, just yet.

"Corporal?" Mikasa muttered under her breath, blinking rapidly as her vision started to become cloudy. Everything was becoming a blur for her. Her thoughts, as well as her senses.

Levi glanced at her face, almost faltering forward at the sight of her sudden expression. He felt a tremor erupting in his chest as the line of her lips descended down, causing her to pout. He couldn't describe it into words, the way her nose crinkled and the fullness of her cheeks protruding outwards. It was adorable, causing him to curse under his breath at the lengthy fight between the lust in his body and the thoughts prolonging in his head. He was literally fighting a war within himself when he could just so easily let go and fall straight into his emotions. But one disturbing thought remained in his head, keeping his sanity into place.

_'But if I win...you have to refrain from cleaning for at least a week and admit defeat.'_

He cringed at the revolting thought of not be able to disinfect a single thing for a full week. Especially muttering the words, _'I lose,_' to that irrational woman who caused him to carry on more stress than necessary. He couldn't reason why the odds weren't in his favor when he's lived his whole life sacrificing his humanity for the sake of protecting the people within the walls. That was the purpose for his existence. His fate was decided for him, the day he met Erwin. That Commander who never faltered, was the one person who taught him the true meaning of _survival. _He decided a long time ago that this world didn't posses a God. If it did, it would have to be the devil himself. Because this world that they all lived in was nothing but merciless, and every last being that stood on this planet were all hanging by a string of hope.

* * *

_~Eren and Jean's Room~_

"Would you quit pacing back and forth? It's making my damn head hurt." Jean grimaced, rubbing his temples together with his fingers.

Eren glanced back at him, a grim look spreading across his face. "What's the point of putting us all together like this? I got to go check on them." Eren lurched forward for the doorknob, twisting it back and forth multiple times, but ending up with an exasperated expression at his failed attempts to open the door. "WHY WON'T IT OPEN!"

Jean jumped up from his chair, forcefully grabbing Eren's stiff shoulders and pulling him back from the door. He then slammed his body against the wall, using all his brute force, causing the foundation of the wall to shudder. "Calm down Jaeger!" He tightly grasped the collar of his jacket and pulled him up to his face, his sharp eyes penetrated him. "Everyone doesn't like it as much as we do but there's nothing we can do about it. Suck it up already."

Eren narrowed his eyes, using his two hands to push away Jean from his face. "You don't understand a single thing."

"And just what the hell don't I understand?" He growled.

"Corporal Levi and Mikasa are in the room together." Eren gritted his teeth, slamming his fist against the compact wall.

Jean stared at him, silence filling the air, as he creased his forehead in confusion.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing-"

"You're wrong." Eren cut him off abruptly, his tone dropping a few notches.

Jean felt his chest tighten, absorbing the words that came out of his mouth. "Hey.. what are you saying? It's impossible for anything to happen."

Eren glanced back, his cold stare probing into his eyes. "I have no reason to lie."

"I don't believe you. Since when were you concerned about Mikasa? Don't tell me you care for her now!" Jean narrowed his eyes, leaving behind any hint of amusement.

"I don't care for her in the way you do." Eren scoffed, scrutinizing the sudden redness that surfaced on his face.

"What are you talking about! I don't care for her like that either!" He replied, attempting to hide his flustered face.

"That look on your face really pisses me off... it reminds me of _his_ face." Eren hissed, recalling the expression on the Corporal's face after sparring with Mikasa. It left a bad taste in his mouth.

* * *

Levi abruptly sneezed, causing him to open his sharp blue eyes_. 'Someone's talking about me..' _He thought, glancing around the room. The lights had dimmed down a bit, making it easier for him to ease his nerves, especially since he was around Mikasa. He suddenly flickered his eyes over to the corner where she was standing at, only to find that it was vacant. He looked around confused, wondering if she had left the room since her presence was missing. A sudden noise caught his attention as he glanced down, noticing the oriental girl resting her head on his lap. He flinched, trying to recall the explanation for why she was unconscious and especially the reasoning as to why her head was on top of his lap, not that he minded or anything.

His gaze trailed over the details of her sleeping face, as she laid there carelessly. The long breaths that escaped the parting of her lips. Her sleek, black hair that cascaded over the edges of her jawline. The way she fidgeted and stirred in the depths of her sleep. He couldn't help but feel at peace by just staring at her. The stiffness in his shoulders relaxed. The prolonged fatigue ceased. The quakes of his muscles halted. He wished that he could just sit there, together with her in his lap relentlessly, forgetting about the burdens he carried. He hated to admit it but, he was being impacted by her force in a manner that caused him to hesitate. Something he never did. It was mortifying to his existence for a threat like this to weigh him down. It was mysterious and dangerous. Yet, he couldn't help the throbbing that sustained in the emptiness of his chest.

He lifted his hand, gradually reaching for her soft, composed face, feeling the urge to touch her. Though, he hesitated his hand mid-air, a hint of doubt in his eyes. He could forget her. He could harbor his emotions and leave behind the urges that chained him. He still had restraint over his self-control. He was still balanced yet why couldn't he repress his hand?

A sudden grasp on his wrist, caused him to cower, startled by the contact of her skin. The grip of her hand tightly clenched around his wrist, pulling his hand down abruptly to the bareness of her face. He sat there shocked at the sleeping girl who nonchalantly, oblivious to her action, decided his verdict for him. He lightly cupped her face, letting a low chuckle escape from his mouth.

"You know.. this is all your fault Ackerman. You don't even realize that you're breaking me apart. " He paused, caressing the smooth surface of her face. "I was told to never falter when leading in front of my comrades, because the moment I lose my composure, so does everyone else behind me." He pressed his lips together, forming a line. "That's why I always have to look forward, so that my message will reach them, hoping that it's enough for them to continue on when they're about to give up even when there's still that chance of advancing onwards." He hesitated his hand and sighed heavily. "Then somehow you managed to throw everything off-balance. Causing me to waver and feel these trivial emotions. Damn brat... doing all of this to me, unaware of it all. I guess I'm..." He leaned in closer, a vague expression on his face.

"This is it... " Hanji pressed her face against the screen, shaking from all the emotions stirring inside of her. Erwin sat there, legs crossed, his eyebrow arched in curiosity to the Corporal's actions.

"I'm... " Levi paused, an inch away from her face. "NOT FALLING INTO YOUR DAMN TRICK HANJI!" He whipped his head around, glancing up at the camera that observed his every movement.

Hanji flinched, stumbling backwards into her seat. "AHH! It was the climax and he tricked me!" She pouted, slamming her head down on to the surface of the table. "Everything was all a lie... there goes my experiment."

"Wait." Erwin uttered, flickering his eyes back at the screen. "Knowing Levi for all these years... even I haven't seen him with that sincere face. Everything that came out of his mouth, had no hint of deception."

"So what you're saying is..." Hanji trailed off, pushing back the glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"I'm saying that everything that came out of his mouth, is the truth." Erwin confirmed, placing his hand under his chin. "Those two have caught my interest." He glanced back at the screen, displaying Levi with a scowl on his face.

_'If she's able to surface his vulnerability with such ease... I wonder if she has the same ability to surface all his secluded strengths. Combining those two during combat would...' _Erwin felt the edges of his lips pull up.

* * *

_~Earlier~ (Reason why Mikasa passed out..)_

Levi yawned slightly, feeling a hint of tiredness inside of him. He could feel the influence of the liquid finally wear off. He glanced over at Mikasa who was sitting still with a blank expression on her face_. 'Tch, she's still affected by it.'_

"Can I ask you something?" She spoke up abruptly.

He stared at her, his eyes wavering at her curious expression. "What is it?"

She targeted her eyes at his cravat and tilted her head. "Why do you always wear that?" She pointed her index finger at the base of his neck.

He let out a low chuckle, slightly amused by the out of character girl who was actually curious about him. Maybe the liquid wasn't such a dreadful thing. Just maybe. He cleared his throat, trying to mask the elation on his face. "I keep it as a symbol."

"Symbol?" She asked, not fully understanding.

He nodded. "The moment I joined the Scouting legion, I was able to go beyond the walls that caged us in like cattle. Back when I was living underground, it was impossible for someone like me to do that. Every day, I would watch the birds fly over the vast wall with such ease," He smirked, recalling the memories from the past. "that I decided one day I would conquer that wall and destroy it."

"Why do you want to destroy it?" She stared at him blankly.

"Because the moment I kill every last Titan out there, that wall that has caged in our freedom, will fall." He gritted his teeth together and narrowed his blue eyes. "Erwin noticed my resolve and gave me a place in the Survey Corps. It's a debt that I will repay back one day. This is a symbol of the day that Erwin gave me my survival." His fingertips brushed the white cloth lightly.

She creased her forehead, stepping forward to get a better look.

Levi stepped back, startled by her quick movements, even when she was under the factor of the liquid. She took another step forward, stumbling over her own foot, grabbing his arm for support, as his feet hit against the surface of the bed. He fell back, causing her to hit her head against the thick wall. "Ackerman, are you hurt?"

Her lifeless head, landed straight onto his lap, as he sat there gaping. "Ackerman." He repeated again.

She stirred in his lap, causing him to bite down on his tongue from the pleasure that throbbed in his pants.

"It's warm..." Her voice trailed off, before completely closing her eyes.

"She's...sleeping." He muttered under his breath, trying hard not to move his body. "What a damn tease." He scowled before leaning his back against the cool wall. Minutes passed by before he felt his eyelids become heavy and a pitch of darkness surfacing his vision. It was the first time he was able to sleep soundly in a while.

* * *

**(To Be Continued...)**

**Okay, this was pretty rushed, I'm sorry! I'm not too happy with it right now and might change it XD I haven't had enough sleep since I'm working every day and I always update haha. I just want to keep my supporters happy and share a little of my imagination! Oh! Yippee for Erwin, joining the bandwagon with Hanji in wanting to bring them together :p I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! As always, please leave a review on your thoughts and what you would like to see as the story progresses!**


	7. Chapter 7 Nostalgia

Mikasa stirred, feeling her head rub against something concrete on the side of her face. She fluttered her eyelashes, slightly opening her eyelids, and glancing around the wide-spaced, maroon room. Her head was throbbing heavily, causing her to groan from the aching pain that surged within her stiff body. She then flickered her eyes up, revealing the Corporal's stoic expression, a smirk pulling at his lips.

"You're awake." He muttered in a husky voice, glancing down at the bewildered girl laying warily in his lap.

She suddenly popped her head up, using her two hands to push herself away from him, a petrified expression on her face. "Why are you here? What happened?"

Levi sighed heavily, trying to mask the disappointment from his face at her lack of recollection from the night before, being subdued by the remote liquid. Although, he was also relieved that she didn't remember the genuine words that escaped from his mouth and his vulgar behavior towards her. "You were knocked out unconscious from banging your thick head against the wall." He pointed at the spot which left a small crack. His eyes held a hint of amusement, while he observed the wavering expression on her face. "I'm surprised you don't have blood dripping from your head. Just what kind of species are you?"

She gradually glanced at the crack, flickering her eyes back at the sluggish man. He had dark bags underneath his eyes, his cravat out of place, and his hair which stood up in several directions. He was a mess. It was probably the first time that's she's ever seen him in such a improper manner.

"You look terrible." She scoffed, trying to contain herself from stifling a laugh.

He narrowed his eyes and turned his head away. "Like you look any better brat."

"You really are a despicable man." She muttered under her breath. Animosity seeping from her voice.

"And you're really a dense kid." He pointed out, recalling everything that happened between them the previous night. He glanced up at the clock, which read that it was already eight in the morning. He felt drained since he stayed up the whole night, only getting a minimal amount of rest. There was no visible mirrors in sight yet, he already knew that he looked sloppy. It was beginning to irritate him. The uncleanliness that enveloped around him.

The door slammed opened, exposing the loopy experimentalist who made a mockery of him from her trivial experiment. She stood there, a huge smirk on her face, glancing back and forth between him and Mikasa. He narrowed his eyes at her, darkening the mood.

"Wow! You look like a train wreck." Hanji let out a low whistle, walking towards the uptight Corporal who was unsanitary for the first time in his life. "Long night?" She pressed, enjoying the stiff atmosphere between them.

"Not as long as it will be, when you get on your damn knees to scrub every inch of the corridors and the filth inside the basement." He smirked, his dull eyes glinting with imprudence.

Hanji snorted at Levi's futile attempts to intimidate her. "Yeah yeah, Mr. Clean Freak."

"Um." Mikasa swiftly spoke, interrupting their feud.

They both flickered their eyes to her in response.

"Where's Eren?" Her calm, composed façade returned, causing Levi to sigh briefly to himself in relief. The liquid was completely out of her system, ensuring that she was back to her withdrawn nature.

"Ah, I let everyone out first. They all retreated back to their barracks... though," Hanji grinned, placing her index finger on her chin. "the expressions on their faces were interesting." Levi arched his eyebrow, trying to read the hyperactive woman's face.

"Oh.. well, I'll be on my way." She replied in a reserved voice. She glanced at Hanji with dull eyes, giving Levi a scowl before escaping the room, leaving Hanji and Levi on the battlefield.

Levi glanced down at his messy attire, grimacing at his lack of cleanliness. "This is disgusting." He muttered under his breath, making his way towards the door.

"Your expression last night," Hanji paused, giving him an earnest look, "It was very _interesting." _

Levi hesitated at the opening of the doorway, gripping his hands tightly. "You really think I was serious?" He let out a low chuckle, glancing back at her. "Even you should realize when I'm lying."

"I do." She nodded, countering his remark. "That's why I know, whether it was your expression or the words that left your mouth, that it was really you, Levi."

His dull eyes, harboring a glint of anger, narrowed at her intentions to meddle with his life. "What are _you_ talking about?" He demanded, not fully understanding.

"Im saying, I know how you are." She smirked, ready to begin another long lecture. "You're hardheaded when it comes to your feelings. You're often blunt, making yourself unavailable to others. You have this calm and collected demeanor that looks as if you find no significance in anything other than slaughtering Titans. You act detached but on the contrary, your just a big softy when it comes down to it. Even around Petra, you-"

"Don't talk like you got me all figured out." He stated coldly, his eyes filled with malice. He clenched his jaws, feeling the blood under his skin boil. "You don't know shit about me Hanji. And if I were you, I would keep it that way." He asserted, making his way out the room, slamming the door in the process.

Hanji sighed, adjusting her glasses. '_There you go again, being quick-tempered as usual...' She _glanced down at her feet_. "_Levi.. just because they're gone, doesn't mean you have to pretend that it doesn't bother you. Afterall, you are human."She muttered under her breath, recalling the death of his hand-picked comrades. They were the ones who understood him better than she did.

* * *

_~Shortly After~_

Levi strode down the hallway, making his way to his office, hoping there wasn't heaps of paperwork from the Military Police to do. He felt entirely refreshed from the long shower he took earlier after the whole incident from this morning. He washed away his uncertainty, along with his vulgar feelings towards Mikasa. After spending the night with her in the room, he realized that he was just frustrated with himself, that he somehow found Mikasa to be some kind of sanctuary for him. As eerie as that sounded, he projected his frustration into lust. That had to be the reason for it. He wanted nothing more than it to be. Feelings. They just weighed him down.

He scratched the back of his head, almost reaching his office when he noticed a couple of female soldiers observing him from afar. He arched his eyebrow in suspiscion and strided over to where they stood. "What are you guys doing standing there?" He demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

The female soldiers stared at him, redness masking their cheeks as they giggled in his presence. "I apologize sir." One of the soldiers replied in a hushed tone, standing closely in front of him. She had blonde, curly hair, cascading over the surface of shoulders, a curvy body that hinted at her hips, and full lips that pulled up in a repulsive manner.

"Not fair! Why do you get to be so close to him?" The brunette behind her pouted, grabbing her shoulder to pull her back. They both began to argue, friction emitting from their clashing.

Levi stood there, annoyance developing inside of him, as his vein bulged from the temple of his face. "Both of you, shut the hell up." He stated bluntly, causing them to flinch at his sudden change of atmosphere.

"Corporal, you're really handsome when you're demanding like that." The blonde soldier smirked, a hint of playfulness in her tone.

"I like him better when he's sympathetic." The brunette retorted in disagreement.

Levi stared at them, trying to figure out the words that came out of their mouths. "What the hell are you talking about?" He creased his forehead, narrowing his sharp blue eyes.

They both looked at each other, remaining silent.

"Tell me what you're talking about." He took a step closer, looming over them with bitterness in his tone. "That's an _order_."

The blonde looked at him, feeling flustered at the closeness of his body. She glanced at her friend, nodding , before answering him. "We saw the video."

"Video?" Levi asked, furrowing his brows.

"Yeah.. the one of you and Mikasa. Everyone in headquarters saw it." She stated, a smile appearing on her face. "We always thought you were unapproachable but after seeing that video, we realized that you're really kind."

Levi felt his hand twitch, the blood in his veins surging, his chest tightening , and his jaws clenching together tightly. The vein from his temple was now protruding more noticeably. He had finally cracked.

"Listen closely and for your damn sakes, you better listen well, fucking brats. If I see you both near my office again, or even within my sight, I will make damn sure that you won't see another daylight again. Understood?" He stated coldly, venom in his tone.

The two females shuddered at the intense atmosphere that surrounded him. "Y-yes sir." They both stammered before running off in the other direction. He clenched his fists, slamming it hard against the bare wall. Hanji was going to experience a little taste of hell when he was through with her.

* * *

"Popular with the ladies I see, Corporal." Erwin smirked, observing the quick-tempered man let out his frustration.

Levi turned his head, noticing the poised Commander leaning against the doorway of his office. He narrowed his eyes at him. "Tch. Whose fault do you think that is?"

"She has a tendency to be at fault most of the time." The Commander nodded, recalling all of the troubles that Hanji caused within the Scouting Legion.

"That damn woman has loose screws in her head." He gritted his teeth tightly. "Just what the hell does she think she's doing, revealing that video to everyone."

"From what I understood, it's part of another experiment of hers."

"Erwin. I'm going to get rid of her completely." Levi sat in his chair, tapping his foot against the floor repeatedly.

Erwin let out a low chuckle. "Now, I can't have that happening. She may be a little eccentric but she's the only person I know who can handle experimenting with the Titans."

"Tch." Levi replied, turning his head away from him completely.

"Levi."

Levi flickered his eyes back at the Commander and noticed his expression changed, amusement strayed from his face.

Erwin pulled out a small, purple diary that revealed the beat up edges and crinkled pages. It looked old and dirty yet somehow it felt very nostalgic to him. Levi's face became grim as he recognized the cursive letters, displaying on the front of the tattered diary. His shoulders became stiff as he gripped the edges of his chair.

"Petra's father dropped it off.." Erwin trailed off, feeling the stiffness in the air. "He said you should read it... It's up to you though, whether or not you want to open the cover of this diary." He paused, letting out a heavy sigh. "I'll leave it here for you." He placed the diary on his desk, giving him one last look before retreating from his office.

Levi sat there, staring at the diary, feeling his chest tighten as a tremor erupted from within.

_'The only thing we're allowed to do, is to believe that we won't regret the choice we made...'_

* * *

**_(To Be Continued...)_**

**_Whoo! I'm surprised that I can still write even when I'm running on lack of sleep! Hope you guys enjoyed the previous chapters! Anyways, I'm adding petra's death into the story to spice it up a bit. If you haven't checked out my One-Shot story, "Euphoria," make sure to check it out afterwards! As always my wonderful supporters, leave a review on your thoughts and what you would like to see as the story progresses!_**


	8. Chapter 8 Glasses up

Levi sat down apathetically at one of the tables in the mess hall, a hint of anguish in the depths of his blue iris. He gripped the glass bottle in his hands and poured himself a shot of the strong scented liquor, slamming it back down on the surface of the table. He grabbed the cup abruptly, gulping down the contents, leaving a vile aftertaste in his mouth. His face cringed in response, feeling the surface of his face become hot. His mind was aimlessly tracing back and forth between reading the diary or burning the book completely, to rid of his wavering mind. He was beyond pissed at the moment. Everything around him was insignificant.

"Hanji doesn't know anything.." He muttered under his breath, narrowing his eyes, pouring himself another shot of the strong liquor. It was unlike his character to be drinking. Especially when he should be finishing paperwork for the Military Police.

"Damn pigs.. who has time to be doing paperwork. We're risking our lives to save your lazy asses from being eaten and you're just sitting there, getting paid to do absolutely nothing." Levi let out a dark chuckle, consuming another shot. His head felt light and his body felt numb. That's right. He was suppose to be numb, oblivious to trivial thoughts. Yet, at this moment, he was drowning in strong booze and vacillate thoughts anyways. He needed an escape.

"Corporal Levi?" Connie appeared, a questioning look on his face. He noticed the bottle in the Corporal's hand, the redness on his cheek, and especially his out of character behavior. He was definitely drunk.

"Springer!" The Corporal barked, a smirk forming on his face. "Get your ass over here and help yourself to a drink." Levi lifted his hand, gesturing the timid boy to sit down.

"Uh... that's fine heichou. I don't drink." Connie replied, feeling anxious around the drunk captain.

"I don't drink either, but what the hell." Levi narrowed his eyes, taking a big swig from the bottle. "Shit has been bothering me, so I'm releasing my frustration." He slammed the bottle back down with brute force. Connie jumped, startled from the loud noise. He was surprised that the glass bottle didn't shatter everywhere.

"Um." Connie glanced around, noticing that they were the only two in the room. "Is it about Mikasa?"

Levi's eyes flickered up, anger flashing on his face. "Ackerman? That brat is always challenging my authority. That nerve she has to oppose me. Ha!" The Corporal stood up, slamming his hands against the surface of the table. "She's the most thick-headed person I've ever met, through the Survey Corps. All she says is, _'Eren this and Eren that_,' and that damn voided eyes of hers is what really ticks me off." Levi slid his body from out of the table, staggering foward towards Connie.

He threw his arm around his neck, pulling him in close to his face. "But that's what really makes her _fascinating." _He smirked, in a hush toned voice.

Connie widened his eyes, feeling awkward that the supposedly, insensitive Corporal was confiding in him. Was he complimenting her or insulting her? He couldn't decide.

"So did something happen between you two during the experiment?" Connie asked, recalling the video that displayed throughout the building of headquarters.

"Don't joke with me Springer. I'm a man, but I'm not some pervert who would force himself on a girl." He narrowed his eyes, a strong scent of the liquor escaping from his mouth. "Especially Ackerman. She's just as stubborn as me. And that really annoys the hell out of me." He paused, flickering his eyes at Connie. "What about you and Braus?" He let out a low chuckle, jabbing Connie in the stomach.

"Nothing happened." Connie replied, his lips forming a thin line. After the night with Sasha, he realized his chances on being close to her were zero.

"Tch." Levi muttered, grabbing the bottle from off the table. "Women are the root of all evil Springer." He pushed the bottle into his chest, urging him to drink with his intimidating sharp blue eyes.

Connie glanced at him, deciding whether or not to join him on his trip into bliss. It would be troubling though, to be caught drinking since he was young but at the same time, he had nothing better to do than to drown inside his own thoughts. He then decided his verdict. _What the hell. _This was the only chance that he would be able to act casual in front of the Corporal, might as well take the chance. Especially since he was still upset over Sasha. He took the bottle and chugged a large amount in his mouth, swallowing it down, leaving him with a cringed face.

"There you go Springer, one step closer into being a man." Levi smirked, slapping his hand against his back.

"This is strong Corporal. How much have you been drinking?" He asked, his cheeks already flushed from the alcohol.

"Who knows. Who cares." Levi shrugged, oblivious to the amount of liquor he took in. All of his thoughts were muddled together and his sense of judgement was out the window. He felt loose. Drinking away his problems.

The door suddenly slammed opened as Jean and Eren both entered the mess hall, arms crossed, tension rising between the two of them. Their eyes flickered to the two drunkards who stood there, pouring alcohol from a glass bottle.

"Is that... Corporal Levi?" Jean asked, his eyes widening in shock at the sight of his superior drinking together with Connie.

"Kirschtein." Levi whipped his head around, facing him. "What are you doing standing there? Get over here and drink." He demanded. "That's an order from your captain."

"Yeah, Jean. Forget all of your problems and drink with us." Connie joined in, a huge grin across his flushed face.

"What is this.." Eren muttered from under his breath, directing it towards the drunkards. He narrowed his eyes at Levi who was acting improper for a man his age. He couldn't believe that at one point, he actually looked up to the stoic captain.

Levi glanced up, catching Eren's cold stare, and smirked, amused by the look on his face. "Jaeger. I know you detest me from the look in your eyes. Hell, I despise you too. But Erwin insists that you have what it takes to be in the Survey Corps." He scowled, stumbling towards him. "But I say you don't." He mocked, forcing Eren over the edge. "Prove to me that I'm wrong." He pushed the bottle into his chest, flickering his eyes back at him. "Let's see who can drink the most."

Eren furrowed his brows, not amused in the slightest with the situation he was being placed in. "Not happening."

"Heichou. Jaeger is a prissy boy, he doesn't know how to relax." Jean added, joining the two drunkards and taking a swig from the cup that was on the table.

Eren clenched his fist, feeling as if he was being provoked by a bunch of idiots. He snatched the bottle from Levi's grasp and began to chug down the liquor. "There." He stated, feeling his throat burn from the strong alcohol.

Levi chuckled, making his way back to the table. He took out another bottle, which read, _Vodka,_ from the brown paper bag he had brought, before the group had joined in with him. He poured everyone a shot before setting the bottle back down. "The hell with Titans and other useless shit. " Levi lifted the cup to the parting of his lips and chugged the alcohol down, slamming the cup back against the surface of the table.

"To hell with women." Connie lifted his cup, repeating the same method as the Corporal.

"I second that." Jean followed after, thinking about Mikasa as he swallowed the content of the alcohol down.

Eren flicked his eyes back and forth between Connie, Jean, and Levi. He couldn't believe that they were all sitting here in front of him, drinking their brains out. And he was actually going to participate with them. Eren grasped his cup, wavering within his thoughts.

"Jaeger." Levi spoke up, causing Eren to stir on the bench where he sat. "This is the only time when I'm not being a hard-ass. Take advantage of it." His blue eyes probed into the depths of his own. He was right. This was the one time where Levi was actually being human for once. He sighed heavily, knowing that he was going to regret this later on.

"LET'S GET FUCKED UP!" Connie sprang up from his seat, raising his cup in the air. His face was as red as a tomato, indicating that he was beyond drunk.

Jean burst out laughing, grabbing his stomach for support as Connie jumped on to the table, wobbling his legs, trying to dance, with no music in the background.

"Hey Eren! Look at me, guess who I am!" Connie took out a potato from underneath his jacket and stuffed his face in it, hinting to him that he was pretending to be Sasha. Eren stifled a laugh at his attempt to imitate the simple-minded, food hoarder. He took another swig and wiped his mouth from the drops of the remaining vodka.

"Springer. Before I become sober in the morning, let me just apologize for always telling you to clean up my horse's shit." Levi looked up at him, his eyes bloodshot from the influence of the alcohol.

"No hard feelings heichou." Connie hiccupped violently, grasping the beverage in his hand tightly.

"He probably deserved it Corporal." Jean smirked, tipping his head back in satisfaction.

Levi let out a low chuckle and targeted his eyes at Jean. "Kirschtein. I hear you're in love with some girl in the Survey Corps." He mocked, watching his face become even more redder than it already was.

"Yeah, it's _Mikasa_!" Connie snorted, pouring himself more of the liquor to drink.

The trio sat there, awkwardly staring at each other as the sound of her name rang in their ears.

"You know what," Jean flickered his eyes up with optimism. "I do love her. Screw it. I'm drunk and I have no intentions of backing down." He gazed back and forth between Eren and Levi.

"You can have her." Eren said abruptly, taking a bigger swig out of his cup, trying to mask the anger in his eyes.

Levi just sat there silently, not touching his half-filled cup. Her voice was still ringing in his ears, as he reflected back on the previous night that he spent with her. It was actually his first time spending the night in the same room with a girl. It was probably her first time as well. Levi felt a slight surge of confidence, even if they were both under the influence of the remote liquid, it still counted as something.

He glanced back up at Jean and thought to himself. He no longer dwelled for the reason why he felt a certain way for her. Maybe it was the fierce look in her eyes when she slaughtered Titans, or the way she reflected his own self when he caught a glimpse of her. Whatever it was, it had become very clear to him, even under the factor of the alcohol, that he felt something for her. Even if it was just a smidge.

"_Let's make a bet_." Levi stared at the two boys, who were starting to become aware of their feelings for Mikasa. "Whoever can make Ackerman aware of her own feelings first, gets to have her." His lips pressed together, forming a dark grin on his face. He didn't understand what he was saying or if he made any sense. All he knew was, he hated to lose. He would discipline Mikasa, force her admit defeat to him, and in that glorious moment, he would take her. Completely. This was a challenge that was either a win or lose. And he would definitely become the victor.

* * *

**(To Be Continued...)**

**OH, You gotta love a drunk Levi XD! So let's make this heated up shall we? Who doesn't enjoy a challenge involving the three drunkards who care for Mikasa. I tried to make this chapter fun, since it's been serious since chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed it! As always my lovely supporters, leave a review on your thoughts and what you would like to see as the story progresses!**


	9. Chapter 9 Returning Favors

_It was ear-splitting._

_And it was also hurting like hell._

Levi gripped the side of his temples and cringed at the overwhelming banging, throbbing incessantly as he inclined his upper body over the tidy, vanilla scented covers that wrapped him. He glanced around, being observant in his open-spaced, yet substantially clean chambers. The sun was peaking, ever so slightly, through the canopy of his transparent drapes. His recollection of the night before was vague, and the reasoning as to how his subdued body managed to make its' way to his room, intact was a mystery. Or maybe not.

Levi flinched to the throbbing pain emerging from the side of his head, quietly slithering out of his uncluttered sheets. He stretched his aching arms in the air, attentive to the fact that the collared shirt that he was wearing last night was missing. He stood there, bare-chested, exposing his toned abs, and visible veins protruding from the layering of his rough skin. He flickered his eyes to the corner of his room, noticing the neatly folded, ivory shirt that was lying by the expensive, porcelain tea set, displaying on the surface of his wooden shelf. He steadily waltz over to the shirt, leaning over by just a little, and taking a slight whiff of the aroma that arisen from the shirt. He suddenly staggered backwards, pinching the sides of his nose, at the vile stench that reached his nostrils.

"_What the hell.." _He muttered under his breath, gradually approaching the shirt again with caution. He lifted the clothing, opening the folds effortlessly, and noticing a huge stain that dotted the center of the shirt. It was his puke.

"Disgusting." He muttered in a rugged, hoarse voice. The events from the night before were as hazy as the erratic, quirky squad leader's vision without her glasses. Everything was muddled, not processing in the depths of his mind. Just what in the world happened to him.

A light knocking on the door caused him to whip his head around towards the door. He brushed the strands of his raven hair back with the strokes of his fingers. "Come in." He sighed drearily, not particularly enthused in having a visitor in his condition.

The door gradually opened, creaking in the process, as the neatly poised, golden-haired Commander placed his foot in the room. He took a brief moment to take a glimpse at the Corporal and arched his eyebrow. "Of all the years we've worked together side by side, I have never seen you do something so inadequate"

Levi grimaced, realizing his actions of last night had already reached Erwin's ears. "I have no excuses." He replied, giving him a hard stare, remaining in his impassive demeanor.

"You didn't let me finish," Erwin retorted, countering his annotation. "I have never seen you do something so inadequate and out of line that, it relieved me from my stress."

Levi glanced back at him with a questionable look. "What do you mean?"

A smirk spread across Erwin's face before he responded. "My duty as Commander is to ensure that all of my subordinates are at 110% when the time of combat is approaching. You should already know that one, tiny fault can cause a soldier to lose his life in the field." He pressed his thin lips together. "As Corporal, if something were to happen to you, then it's all over for the whole squad. Once the leader is gone-"

"Get to the point." Levi cut him off bluntly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm saying that I've noticed you building up more stress then necessary in the last few months after the _previous _expedition." He paused briefly. "Levi, there's nothing wrong with letting loose every once in awhile, just don't make it into a bad habit. It's not healthy for a man at your age to be carrying so many burdens. Because one of these days, you'll break and next time it will be _your_ life on the line."

Levi scratched the back of his head, a scowl surfacing on his face. "I didn't realize I was going to be lectured so early in the morning."

"It's already noon." Erwin replied, pointing at his watch.

Levi flinched, startled by the fact that he's been dormant for such a long period of time. Questions developed in his head, uncertainty prolonging in his thoughts, and one thing really stood out. Where the hell was his prized possession? His cravat was missing.

* * *

**_~Previous Night ~_**

"Bet?" Jean asked, feeling a tinge of heaviness on his upper eyelids. His face was completely flushed, showing evident signs that he was on the brink of passing out.

"You're making this into a challenge?" Eren questioned the Corporal, placing down his cup on the tabletop.

Levi intertwined his fingers together, resting his elbows on the surface of the table, a dark, shrewd smirk manifesting on his crimson face. "But of course." He replied, sipping his liquor steadily.

"Sounds fun! I wanna join too!" Connie pounced down from the table, directing his blurry attention to the captain.

"You can't take part Springer."

"But why?" He pouted, pouring himself more of the remaining alcohol within the glass bottle.

"Because you don't hold any feelings for Ackerman." He stated bluntly, rubbing his fingers against his temples. It was beginning to pound continuously, while his stomach was stirring vigorously, from the effects of the strong liquor.

"I don't hold those types of feelings for Mikasa either." Eren replied back to his remark.

Levi just narrowed his eyes icily at the dense boy sitting across from him. "You're not convincing Jaeger. If you didn't, you wouldn't be gawking your eyes at my every movement."

Eren sat there in silence.

"Didn't think I noticed?" Levi let out a faint chuckle. "It's pretty obvious that you're starting to become infatuated with your own step sister. Your spiteful atmosphere says it all."

Eren glanced down, absorbing the words that left his mouth. It wasn't true, was it? If not, why couldn't he disagree with his basis? He just sat there silently, trying to envision Mikasa as something more than just family. To his marvel, he could feel his cheeks become warm at the thought of kissing her and doing pleasing things to her. Though, he would never admit it.

"I've noticed it from the beginning. At first it was just him being envious of her but, every time she began to open up to other people, his eyes would burn with hate." Jean narrowed his eyes at Eren, hiccupping in the process. He lifted his cup, pouring it downwards into his mouth, setting it back down before slamming his unconscious head on to the table.

"Shit. Will he be alright?" Connie asked, though he was making futile attempts to hold back his enraging laugh attack.

"Yeah. His thick ego took most of the damage than his head did." Eren scoffed, laying his head down on top of the cool table. The two younger subordinates yawned, closing their eyes shut and dropping their cups to the ground. Leaving their evidence of drowning into their sorrows.

Levi exhaled tediously, slightly losing his interest, though still very intoxicated from the alcohol flowing in his body. He stood up, stumbling a few times before opening the door, that let out to the outside, beyond the mess hall. He breathed slowly, letting the crisp, cold air hit against his flushed face. He let the door close behind him, leaving the drunk trio, slowly making his way towards the doors that led to the main building. Though, to his marvel, he was more drunk than he anticipated. His vision was bleary and his movements were impaired. He was still surprised that his conscience was still intact. Or so it seemed. Did it even matter? As long as he wasn't worrying about fruitless thoughts, he didn't give a damn.

He continued to wobble towards the doors, falling a few times on the concrete, before realizing he was going in the opposite direction. He grunted in frustration at his futile attempts to make it to his bed chamber. This was humiliating for someone with a high status to be struggling with. If anyone were to see him..

"What are you doing on the floor, _sir_?"

Levi hissed, recognizing that reserved voice anywhere. Of course, it had to be the last person on Earth that he wanted to see. The odds were definitely not in his favor.

"What are you doing out? It's past your curfew Ackerman." He cleared his voice, trying to keep his icy façade from being overwhelmed by the effects of the alcohol.

"I heard something outside so I came to check it out... but all I see is an overgrown man, rolling around on the ground." Mikasa scoffed, keeping her demeanor composed.

Levi clenched his jaws tightly. Even under the factor of the alcohol, she still managed to get under his skin effortlessly. This ivory skinned, oriental girl was the root of all his bothersome stress. However, it wasn't really clear whether he loathed her witty attitude or was intrigued by it.

"Opposing the system as usual." He paused, attempting to stand back up. "Little brats should be in bed at this hour." He smirked, a slight of teasing in his tone.

"I beg to differ. Men your age should be in bed at this hour." She replied in a flat tone, making her way towards the mess hall.

Levi quickly grasped her shoulder, pulling her body back towards him. The surface of his chest was lightly pressed against her back, his face just inches away from the nape of her neck. He was surprisingly calm despite the vicinity of the their bodies touching. "Since you have time to take nature walks at this hour, might as well help me to my room." He breathed against the back of her earlobe.

Mikasa flinched, a vile scent reaching up to the depths of her nostrils. "You've been drinking?"

He let out a dark chuckle, leaning in closer to the side of her porcelain face. "You tell me."

She sighed heavily. "Ask someone else to do it."

Levi gripped her shoulders, forcing her body to rotate until she was standing face to face with him. His eyes gleaming with detest. "Need I remind you that I sustained a injury not too long ago because of your lack of abilities to listen to orders." He growled, recalling how troublesome it was to have to stay behind during important missions.

She furrowed her brows, the guilt remaining in her conscience. She wanted nothing more than to unsheathe her blades and shove them into his bare back but she did owe him, regardless of her animosity towards him. "Fine. But no more favors afterwards."

Levi's lips perked up into a grin, blue eyes slanted, his crimson face radiating under the moon. "Naturally." He replied, maintaining his composure.

Mikasa heaved his muscled arm around her shoulders hastily, causing Levi to let out a grunt in pain, from the quickness of her movement. He narrowed his eyes at her, as he leaned heavily on to her. She rolled her eyes, hating herself for leaving the barracks, causing her to be in this situation. After the whole incident in the morning and the video that displayed her half-witted behavior from Hanji's experiment, she wanted nothing to do with this man.

Her attempts to carry Levi through the main building was nothing but hard labor for her. They collided against several doors, rammed into concrete walls, and she had dropped the inebriated Corporal a few times before even making it passed his office. His room was just a few meters away though, the distance seemed as if it continued on forever.

"Struggling?" Levi let out a dark chortle, his eyes gleaming with amusement.

Mikasa bared her teeth, a glint of feral reflecting off. "Don't underestimate me."

After much extended time, she managed to drag the drunk man to the front of the room, slightly pausing at the door before tossing his arm off of her. "Go in." She ushered, annoyed of being an escort for him.

Levi leaned against the cool surface of the wall and glanced back up at her with dull eyes. "I'm drunk off my mind Ackerman. The chances of me opening this door and pulling myself on to my bed is zero."

Mikasa clenched her fist, gritting her teeth together tightly. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"Not quite." He quietly breathed, feeling his face steaming against the wall.

Mikasa grunted in frustration, "The key?" She opened her palm upwards, gesturing the drunk Corporal to hand over the key to his chambers.

He smirked in response, fumbling through his pockets a few times before dropping the key into the palm of her hands. "If you may." He nodded his head towards the door.

She rolled her eyes, inserting the key into the tiny crack of the doorknob, rotating it until she heard a small click before opening the door to his room. She took a glimpse of the wide spaced area, not surprised that he kept it tidy and exceptionally clean. Afterall, he was an absurd clean freak and disinfected even the most frivolous things.

She began to drag the Corporal inside, the door silently closing behind them, as she tossed his body into the bed with her remaining strength. "There. I'm leaving." She uttered in a flat tone, striding towards the doorway. She heard him fidgeting in the background, making shuffling noises, though she didn't bother to glance back. As far as returning favors, she had completed it and had no reason to stay.

She reached the doorknob, opening it midway before having it slammed back shut again. The darkness in the room made it hard to depict anything, though she felt heat emitting against her. The only light that reflected inside the room, came from the transparent window where the moon was illuminating brightly. She could distinguish Levi's hand just above her head, tightly pressed against the compact door. His face was adjacent to her cheek, his chest tightly pressed against her back. She could hear him breathing heavily on the surface of her neck, reaching just slightly to her earlobe, causing her to shudder in response. The proximity of their bodies was making the atmosphere vehement.

"Rule number one," Levi exhaled, trailing his lips towards her tender earlobe. "_Never_ put your guard down when you're around a man," He lightly brushed away her onyx hair to the side of her shoulder, using his free hand to lightly trace his fingertips against her ivory skin. "Especially when he's intoxicated."

Mikasa's vision was blinded by the darkness but she was very certain at this moment, that the man behind her was smirking, gleaming profoundly with dark intentions. And from what she could make out, he was leaning against her with his bare chest exposed.

* * *

**(To Be Continued...)**

**KYAA! Levi is just too much for me xD haha. The flashback is longer than what I had antiscipated but that just makes it more worthwhile. The next chapter will be the continuation of the flashback! I hope this was a good read for you guys! As always my lovely supporters, leave a review on your thoughts and why YOU LOVE RIVAMIKA :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Tremors

"What exactly do you think you're doing Corporal? Mikasa uttered with a firm tone, feeling the vicinity of his chest weighing against her back. She could trace the scent of _Whiskey_ and _Vodka_, escaping from the parting of his lips as his face poised just inches away from her cheek. She was anything but, thrilled that her inebriated superior officer was invading her personal space. It was sickening.

"Do you loathe me Ackerman?" Levi exhaled steadily, taking a whiff of her lavender-scented aroma from the short lengths of her onyx hair. His mind was racing, corresponding to the tempo of the heavy pounding within his chest. He was mentally there but, not really. He couldn't deny his visceral nature as a man, that at this moment, his urges were screaming within his body to the response of Mikasa's body pressing against his own.

"Loathing alone, doesn't interpret all of my resentment towards you." She retorted in a flat tone.

"Oh?" The edges of his lips pulled up just slightly. He couldn't really fathom the reasoning for it but, the way she clashed with him was intriguing. Almost alluring to his being. "Did your animosity towards me begin when Eren's ass got handled by the bottom of my shoe?" He pressed on, anticipating for her reaction.

"Actually," She paused momentarily, adjusting her body to face him completely. "I won't deny the hatred that I felt when I saw you relentlessly beat him," Her empty eyes stared up at him, "but then I realized that you were lending a hand towards him when the Military Police were about to take him in. In truth Corporal, you're aloof, apathetic facade is just a pretense from your true nature." She pressed, feeling the rigid atmosphere around him. "You never actually got rid of your humanity... You're not capable of being a mon-"

Levi slammed his hand against the sturdy door, gritting his teeth together tightly, his slanted blue eyes glinting with turbulence. The temperature of his bare chest was inches away, his face looming over hers, just close enough for her to hear his breaths hastening. "It's really irritating when people try to understand me," His lips moved, his eyes now brimming with ferocity. "even if it's you Ackerman."

"I'm spot on, aren't I?" Her charcoal eyes probed deeply into his.

"Tch. You're a hundred years too early to understand anything about me." He scoffed, diverting his eyes from her alabaster face.

She let out an unexpected chuckle. "No one can genuinely understand another person when we're incapable of fully understanding ourselves. Sometimes it's easier for others to point out what we're normally blinded to."

Levi flickered his wandering eyes back at the girl before him. She was average, not much of a beauty, compared to his deceased comrade, Petra. Her eyes were always vacant, never showing any signs of sentiments in the depths of them. Her face was unbelievable pale complected, revealing the milky polishes of her skin that illuminated under the radiant moon. She never failed to bark back, even when being ordered around by her superior officers. If he could describe her into words, it would be audacious and very much damaged. _That's right_. Mikasa Ackerman, still younger than most, has seen the cruelty of the world. She was like a tattered doll that has been thrown and ruptured mercilessly from the likes of savages, who didn't hesitate to slaughter what she held dear, right before her eyes. She was also carrying heavy burdens on the small lengths of her shoulders. She was defected in more ways than one. Yet, he couldn't help but be drawn to her completely.

Levi let out a defeated sigh, hovering over her body against the door. "It's frustrating." His black hair cascaded forward, curtaining his slanted eyes.

"What is?" She perked her eyebrow up, trying to read the expression on his face.

"This." Levi tightly grasped her wrist, guiding it towards his body, resting her palm downwards on the bare of his chest. Her touch left tingly sensations all over his body, making it hard to maintain his icy facade, as her soft, gentle hand felt the momentum of the rapid beating that his heart was making.

She glanced back up at him, confusion soaring from her atmosphere as she stared at his vague expression. She was always the type of person to read people by just one look and her keen intuition. But right now, at this very moment, she was unsure. Not processing the relentless beating of his heart. The shortening of breaths escaping his mouth. Or the short tremor that emerged from her chest when his face leaned in closer to hers.

"You do this thing to me _Mikasa_," His sharp eyes penetrated her, causing her face to heat up in response to the way her name sounded as it escaped his lips. "You cause me to become human and it's ripping my sanity apart." He gritted his teeth, his eyes coursing with hate. "I can't stand it." He grasped her shoulders tightly, shoving her body towards his bed, landing on top of her with his knees on each side of her hips. Both of his arms were on either side of her head, pinning her body down, his face just a breath away from hers.

"C-Corporal?" She asked, staring up at him with a questionable look.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten the way my lips felt on your neck." His blue eyes, probing deeply into hers, a glint of amusement surfacing.

He lowered his head down from her porcelain face, gently tracing his lips against the hollows of her neck, leaving goosebumps on the surface of her skin. He flickered his eyes back up at her, noticing how her face stayed reserved and composed even after her body responded back from the brief contact of his lips. This enraged him. It wasn't enough to satisfy his hunger. He wanted her to show desperation on her face. He wanted her to be at his mercy when he took control of her. If this made him into a sadistic demon, then he wanted nothing more than to let her have a little taste of hell.

He repeated this method again, this time he used the tip of his tongue to trail over her ivory skin, leaving his saliva behind as if he was marking his property. She tasted sweet, just like he imagined when he thought about doing vulgar things to her sweat, drenched body during their frequent training. This time, instead of indulging inside his defiled thoughts, he was actually tasting the real thing. And it tasted damn good.

This was good- No. This was better than the moments he shared with Petra, when they snuck around headquarters during the daytime, muffling the sounds of their moans from echoing throughout the building. Petra always carried around a innocent atmosphere, never experiencing what hell was like, or even understanding the feeling of shouldering a burden. She was angelic, a light that was never tainted by darkness. A light that made him feel worthless to his very soul.

Mikasa was different in many ways than one. She's been to hell and back, carrying masses of burdens on her shoulders with not even a hint of hate surfacing in her expression . Her atmosphere was dark and aggressive yet, it was also very tempting. Her existence was like a duplicate of himself in this world that they lived in. He didn't feel intimidated by her like he did with Petra. In fact, he felt challenged being around her presence, a stimulation that coursed through his veins. The way her hate-filled eyes met his. The way they collided their forces against each other when they argued. He wanted to feel her. He wanted to drown in her intoxicating existence.

Mikasa couldn't take grasp on the situation that she was placed in. Her mind was screaming at her, telling her to push this man off with all her strength and escape through the door, while her body ignored those alerts, gradually inviting him, responding to the touches of his lips. It was mortifying yet it was rousing. She could feel her body inclining upwards, pressing tightly against him in response to the friction of their bodies.

Levi felt his breath lodged deep inside his throat when he encountered her body thrusting upwards against the firmness under the restrictions of his pants. He bit his tongue trying to hold back the pleasure that was overwhelming him. He couldn't lose to his urges yet. He wanted more of a reaction from her. And he'd be damned if he couldn't make Mikasa Ackerman satisfied from the wonders of his hand.

He lifted his hand, using the tips of his fingers to lightly trace circles on the smoothness of her skin. He could feel her body quiver in pleasure as he continued to trail it further down, towards her naval. He quickly shifted his body, placing his knee in between the openings of her legs, and worked his hand over the center of her body, lightly brushing over the clothing that covered her privates. By God, the noise that escaped from her pink flushed lips was like a rich harmony to his ears. He let out a low groan at the sight of her hips responding in pace to the tracing of his fingertips. He then took his other hand, clasping it on her inner thigh, gradually working his hand up towards the opening of her legs.

Mikasa was at loss of words when he briefly reached his fingertips across the opening of her legs. She muffled a moan, trying hard not to lose herself in the moment. It was too much for her. She inclined her body upwards, grabbing his arm and swiftly moving his body until she was on top of him, straddling each side of his hips. She felt his gaze reach hers, as she moved against the firmness from the constraints of his pants. He closed his eyes, his breaths quickening to the movement of her lower body. He raised both of his hands and tightly grasped it on each side of her thighs, digging his nails into her pants. He was going to lose it soon.

Mikasa lowered her head, leaning into his face, probing her dark eyes into his. "Corporal." She whispered in a breath.

Levi stared up at her, a glint of hunger flickering in his eyes. "You better not tell me to stop, because _I won't_." He growled from under his breath.

"No." She leaned in closer to where his earlobe was. She exhaled gradually, causing Levi to shudder from underneath her. "I want to say sorry."

"For what?" He asked.

"For this." She grabbed the silver clock that rested on his bed stand and slammed it against his head, causing him to be knocked unconscious. His hands dropped to his sides, as he tightly closed his eyelids. Mikasa sighed in relief, jumping off from him and throwing her legs off the side his bed. She began to make her way towards the door, cursing under her breath for even savoring the moment they just had. She felt disgusting.

"Wait." She paused, startled by the sound of his voice. She glanced back as he fumbled out of the bed, wobbling side to side towards her. He hesitated for a moment, leaning over and grabbing the shirt that he was wearing before off the ground and shoved his face in it as he began throwing up his bodily fluids in a sudden rush, before passing out on the floor.

Mikasa sighed heavily, disgusted by the putrid smell coming from the shirt but approached it with caution and folded it tightly, placing the shirt on his wooden shelf across the room. She then took off her jacket, cleaning up the remaining puke that was on the floor and grasped Levi's arm, heaving the unconscious body onto the bed, wrapping him up with the covers. She glanced down and noticed his cravat laying on the floor beside his bed and leaned over to pick it up.

"This is payback for cleaning up your puke." She muttered in a flat tone, tightly grasping the cravat in her hands and making her way out the room in a haste movement. As she leaned against the door outside his bed chambers, she was certain of a couple of things. The hotness of her face that surfaced on her cheeks and the constant fluttering in the depths of her chest.

"I should have never left the barracks." She uttered, making her way out of the building, masking the redness in her face.

* * *

_**~Earlier~**_

"You know, when Levi finds out about the video, he's going to lose it." Erwin chuckled, glancing over to the eccentric squad leader.

The edges of her lips pulled up as she took a small sip out of her teacup. "He'll get over it."

"I wonder.." Erwin trailed off, sighing heavily at the stacks of paperwork on his desk.

"My experiment has no flaws." Hanji grinned maliciously, setting the cup back down on the Commander's desk.

"How so?"

"The video is going to initially push him over the edge." Hanji paused, adjusting her glasses. "Once that happens, alcohol will suddenly appear out of nowhere when he's just about to lose it."She stifled a laugh to herself, and continued. "Thus, everything will fall into place."

"You're going to get our Corporal drunk?" Erwin arched his eyebrow, leaning against the edges of his desk.

"You know what they say_.. 'A drunk man's actions, is a sober man's thoughts'_." She chuckled, a hint of sadism in her eyes. She was determined to make the composed, unapproachable Corporal Levi into a human being again. And she would definitely not fail. This would be her biggest challenge yet.

* * *

**(To Be Continued...) **

**Oh boy! This gave me feels all over the place XD ! Hahah oh god! Hanji is definitely my hero! hahah, I'm dying from a major nosebleed and a lady boner O.O anyways, hope you guys enjoyed! As always my wonderful supporters, please leave a review on your thoughts! They give me confidence to keep on writing! Thank you! :D**


	11. Chapter 11 Perpetrator

Levi searched frantically through his bed chambers, tossing objects around in a haste— his mind filled with turmoil, not quite grasping the events that took place the night before. It was frustrating— No, it was aggravating that his cravat was nowhere to be found and his memories were all in disarray.

"Where the hell is it." He growled from under his breath, irritation stirring within his body. He couldn't relax until he laid his hand on his prized possession again. It was something that he couldn't lose. _No matter what._

He stood up, observing the clutter that was covering most of the floor and sighed heavily, inclining his body to pick up the mess that he made. His sanity was on the brink of shattering. His stiff body was physically worn out, his mind was clustered with collages of questions, and what remained with him since the very moment he woke up— the unbearable throbbing at the side of his head. He needed some air, or at least, something distracting to keep his mind off of his missing possession.

Levi dragged his feet towards the door of his room, adjusting his green hood over his collared shirt, and guiding his hand towards the hollow of his neck to fix his— Levi hesitated, grimacing at the vacant spot on his neck, where his cravat used to be situated at. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, his blue orbs gleaming with a hint of feral. It was impossible for him to lose it. His keen intuition told him otherwise. In fact, the possibility of somebody stealing it seemed more hypothetical.

He squinted his eyes, overtaxing his brain to reflect on the last event that happened before he lost his memory. He needed to obtain as many clues as he can get, to figure out who the perpetrator behind his missing cravat was— and he'd be damned if he didn't give that bastard a little taste of hell.

_"Springer! Get your ass over here and help yourself to a drink." _

Levi knitted his eyebrows together, recalling Connie approaching him when he was still conscious of his behavior. The edges of his lips pulled up slightly as he let out a dark chuckle.

_'That fucking brat...you better hope it wasn't you who stole my cravat, or I swear in the name of the Survey Corps that I'll shred you apart with my bare hands and shove you into a pile of horse shit Springer.' _ Levi began to crack his knuckles to the ominous thought and headed out of his room towards the mess hall.

* * *

Connie slammed his aching head against the surface of the table, his temples throbbing continuously as he groaned in pain. He knew he shouldn't have drank so much last night. Especially since he had a very low tolerance to alcohol. Somehow, he couldn't piece together how everyone came together and drank without a dispute occurring. It was strange enough when Corporal Levi asked him to drink— but who'd expect Eren and Jean to agree to it without clashing against each other. Either way, he was content with the moment he shared with the trio, though he paid the price with this major hangover.

"Connie?" Sasha appeared from behind, a puzzled look on her face.

Connie abruptly stood up, startled by her sudden appearance, unintentionally slamming his knee against the surface of the wooden table from beneath. He hissed in pain and slumped his body back down on to the bench.

"A-Ah Sasha! What are you doing here? Hahahaha." He breathed, attempting to mask the pained expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" She asked in concern, arching her eyebrow at the constipated expression on his face.

"Y-Y-YEAH! Pfft, why wouldn't I be?" Connie scratched his head, clearing his throat before continuing. "So, what did you need?"

Sasha glanced around, double checking to see if anybody was in the mess hall. "Oh... about that," She paused, gulping down in the process before continuing. "I just wanted to apologize for what I said during the experiment.. I wasn't really myself."

Connie glanced down, reflecting back at the memory of them together in the room, being subdued by the liquid that caused them to be in this awkward situation.

* * *

_"Sasha... since we're in the room together, how about we..." Connie fidgeted with his fingers, a shade of crimson appearing on his cheeks._

_"I rather not." Sasha stated out bluntly, scooting her body away from him._

_"Come on, it won't be that__—__"_

_"I said no Connie!" Sasha hissed, furrowing her brows in frustration. "I'm tired of you acting like I'm a piece of meat! Boys are so perverted and don't even respect a girls' feelings for God's sake. Especially you, you're the same as all of them."_

_Connie gaped at her sudden outburst, a wave of melancholy washing over him. He slumped his body against the wall. "Hey.. you didn't have to go that far."_

_"Please. I have to go through great lengths, to get it through your thick skull, for you to understand that I'm not interested in you." She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms on her chest._

* * *

Connie scratched his head and glanced back up at Sasha with wavering eyes. "Oh.. about that, let's just forget it ever happened okay? We weren't ourselves." He suggested, trying to change the tense atmosphere between them.

Sasha smirked at his response— reaching into her jacket to pull out a potato, tearing less than half off, and handing him the short piece. "Here, you can have half for our _friendship_."

Connie cringed at the emphasized word at the end but shrugged off the feeling and began chewing on the warm potato.

"SPRINGER!" A booming voice erupted from the doors.

Connie abruptly spat out the bits of potato from his mouth, flinching at the sound of _his_ voice. There was a hint of blood lust in his tone.

He got up on his two feet in shock and placed his right arm over his chest, his other arm behind his back. He held his head high and flickered his eyes towards the commanding officer with a tinge of fear, in the depths of his eyes. Sasha followed the same proceedure— though she used one of her hands to continue eating the potato.

Levi trudged his feet towards him, folding his arms over his chest, his slanted eyes meeting his. There was no signs of amusement in his expression. The atmosphere around him was eerie.

"Where is it Springer?" He swiftly grasped a handful of his shirt, pulling his body forward with force.

"W-W-Where's what sir?" Connie stuttered, a drop of sweat dripping down his forehead.

"My. Damn. Cravat." He demanded through gritted teeth.

Connie blinked in confusion, not understanding what the situation was.

"...You're what?"

"CRAVAT SPRINGER. WHERE IS IT?" Levi barked— this time, shoving his body into the large tables behind him.

"S-S-SIR I APOLOGIZE, I DON'T KNOW WHAT A CRAVAT IS!" Connie closed his eyes, using his shaky arms to guard him for any further abuse from the Corporal.

Levi knitted his eyebrows together and stared at the boy in frustration. "Did you even get any education, you damn brat? I was stupid to assume you stole my cravat."

"Cravat?" Sasha placed a finger to her chin, somehow remembering the sight of the cloth somewhere.

Levi flickered his eyes at Sasha and gradually approached her. "Braus." He demanded in a firm tone.

Sasha quickly straightened her body and diverted her eyes away from him. "Yes, sir!"

"Do you know where my cravat is?"

Sasha hesitated for a moment and glanced back at him. "N-No sir. I don't recall seeing your cravat anywhere."

"Tch." Levi clenched his fists and gazed back down at Connie. "Fix the damn tables and clean yourself up. You smell Springer."

Connie nodded and grabbed on to the edges of the table to support his body back up. "Yes, sir."

They both watched as he stormed out of the mess hall, glancing back at each other with a confused look on their face.

"What just happened?" They both blurted out in unison.

* * *

"I wonder how he's reacting right now..." Mikasa muttered under her breath, smirking inwardly to herself as she grasped the cravat in her hands. Revenge never tasted so sweet.

* * *

**(To Be Continued...)**

**First off, I'm sorry that it took a bit longer than usual to update, I've been working a lot and I just started a new fanfic story! Of course, i'll be updating this one too, but not as fast as I use to update it. Anyways, I hoped you enjoy reading this! GO MIKASA! :D hahaha. Tune in next time for the next chapter! As always my lovely supporters, leave a review on your thoughts! Thanks!**


End file.
